You Cost Me Five Orbs
by Koros45
Summary: Heroes come and go, but their legends are eternal. But what happens when you end up in the middle of nowhere before your legend gets to end? Various dabbles from different heroes' perspectives. Expect humor and some critique of the much loved mobile game.
1. Prologue: Welcome to Zenith

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Heroes.

Pilot: Welcome to Zenith

Arvis Velthomer was content. His forces had been amassed and he was ready to claim the land of Jugdral as its new Emperor. Chiefly, two cavaliers, battle-hardened and ready to charge were by his side. Ahead in the field, there was a fire mage, and on the far right there was a thunder mage. He had been winning all day and no one seemed strong enough to face him and his army. And even if they had the sufficient manpower, they'd fall just like Sigurd's army- tired and beaten only to be burned to a crisp by Arvis' elite mages and their Meteor spells.

Suddenly, with a flash of light four horse-riders appeared far ahead. Arvis didn't know any of them personally, but it appeared that the Loptr sect's intel on heroes from other worlds was true. The four horse-riders brandished their weapons and Arvis chuckled.

"Call for the armored division to attack their rear. And send for more of our troops!" He commanded to a cavalier who nodded and rode away. Arvis' fingers caressed the raised golden-orange embroidery of his tome- Valflame – and felt its intense heat. As soon as those horsemen got near him, he would incinerate them on the spot. The thrill of performing another public execution with the divine weapon was undeniably satisfying. Arvis snapped out of the fantasy to find the enemy group – prancing?

"Alright Roy, you've got Gale-force. Couple that with that Blazing Durandal of your Dad's and you can go on a warpath! I'm a little jealous." Ephraim exclaimed, clutching Siegmund - his flame lance - eagerly as he moved his horse a little to the right.

Roy sighed and eyed the field ahead of them. "There's a blue mage right ahead. We shouldn't tread lightly. This Arvis fellow's smart. The Sigurd from Zenith said he was clever. I'll try and clear a path." He moved his steed ahead of the rest of the group, turning to the others.

"Ephraim, you're gonna just charge ahead, right?" Roy asked.

The blue haired lord nodded, banging a fist to his blue and golden breastplate. "That's right. As soon as we're clear to attack, I'm going."

Titania groaned and spoke up, bringing up the rear of the group. "Will you at least talk to the man before we go in, weapons blazing?" To make a point, she lowered her emerald axe and looked to the enemy commander. "Arvis Velthomer. . . If he attacks us we're through. It might be better to let him speak first- "

"Captain Titania" Lyndis spoke finally. "This man has cause our dear friends Sigurd and Deirdre to suffer for undue cause. We can talk to him once Kiran brings him to Zenith." Lyn notched her Brave Bow+, and turned to Roy. "I'll clear out the lance cavalier if you can take out that blue mage." She suggested.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "Alright, well, before we begin, let's check our skills – I need at least Life and Death 2 equipped in order to-"

The quartet of horse riders' chatter was cut off as Arvis' authoritative voice was projected around them – probably magic bullshit.

"Contemptable fools! My Hellfire will consume you utterly!" Everyone stopped as Arvis kept speaking.  
"Bring as many as you wish! Many have fallen today and you four will be no- "

He kept talking and Ephraim rolled his eyes. "I'm going in! Keep up!" The blue-haired yelled and was off.

The rest of the team yelled various things to Ephraim who was too engrossed in impaling the red mage to his right with Siegmund to listen to any of them. He grinned deeply as the mage struggled briefly, arms twitching wildly before he faded into the either just like everybody else who died in Sacred Stones (except for Emperor Vigarde whose vanishing act due to some magic bullshit was somehow distressing, Ephraim noted).

"You moron! Roy yelled as he kicked his horse and raised Blazing Durandal above his head. True to form, the blade caught fire and he ran across the battlefield, swinging the blade rapidly above his head, slashing the blue mage once across the chest and then striking again with an overhead slash, finishing his target off. It would have been a brutal, bloody mess, but since Fire Emblem Heroes was a rated T game, the man just faded away. It desensitized the whole killing thing, Roy mused. Durandal pulsed twice with a white light as each strike fell and Roy felt re-energized. He stopped for a moment to see Lyndis and Titania charge, meeting Arvis' personal guard horse to horse.

Arvis groaned as his mages fell – sad, but predictable. He knew his armor division could easily outmatch the horses once they arrived, and all he needed to do was wait with Valflame's impatient will to burn them all to a crisp. He realized that due to his own tome's heightened worry (Each divine weapon was somehow sentient due to some magic bullshit he had to research further) that the attacking force had divine weapons of their own. There was a flame lance and a blazing sword, wielded wildly to take down his mages – for goodness sake, the redhead was swinging that giant blade around as though it were a victory flag! Arvis wondered when the hell his reinforcements would arrive but then mentally slapped himself as they'd only appear at the end of his next turn.

Titania ran at the lance cavalier, steering her pale steed to the side and slamming her emerald axe into his chest. The blow would have normally killed him on the spot, but he still had some HP left. With a swing of her wrist, she hit him a second time and he fell, HP reduced to zero, before he and the horse he rode on vanished.

Meanwhile Lyndis raised her Brave Bow+ she'd inherited from one of the many Gordins their Summoner Kiran had conjured and fired off two shots, both going into the enemy horse's kneecaps. Deathblow 3 in her A slot and Attack +3 sacred seal meant her shots were lethal unless you were a knight, were named Brave Ike, or had one of those stupid raventomes. As with Titania's victory, the fallen foe vanished, leaving only Arvis.

The red mage spoke up as though the lot of them were stupid. "I'm surprised you all charged at me like that. You do know most of you are going to die now, yes?" He asked, looking to Titania, who was a few meters from him. "My reinforcements will be here soon and you'll all die brutally." He said, before wondering if they'd vanish just like everybody else that died in this specific battle. "Of course, I'll have to sentence some of you to death myself," He said, raising Valflame to unleash hell on the axe wielding paladin in front of him.

He thought of the flames which consumed Sigurd's life only about an hour ago (Sigurd didn't vanish into thin air, right? Arvis had to ask himself upon seeing all the bloodless carnage and disappearing bodies).  
And nothing happened.

"What?! Why can't I kill you with Valflame?" Arvis shouted."

The bow Rider to his right of the axe paladin spoke up. "Wait, _Fall_ -a-flame? That's how you say it? But it's spelled like it should be said _VAL_ -flame." Lyndis observed. Then she remembered her other bow, the Mulagir which prior to Fire Emblem Heroes was given a different name that she wouldn't know since she wasn't actually in Fire Emblem 6. She clenched her fist at how non-canon her shiny game-breaking, meta horse form was but at least it wasn't super gaudy and just there for fans to get hot and bothered from like those seasonal variants. Her thoughts trailed off as her question hung in the air.

"Oh, that's right." Roy said. "Kiran gave me the Quickened Pulse seal earlier. That gives me another cooldown charge." The Phearean raised his fingers to count on one hand as his Durandal pulsed brightly.

"Which means?" Arvis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." Roy started at the man's question. "Well I also have Blazing Durandal" – Roy waived the sword around as though he was waving to Arvis- "This blade gives me the effect of Heavy Blade if I attack a weaker opponent like that mage." Roy explained."

"So due to that I can't attack?" Arvis asked, incredulously." "End your damn turn!" He yelled, now aware of the game board he was on.

"Well I have the skill Galeforce, so that means once I get five cooldown charges, I can move again." Roy said matter-of-factly. "So technically my turn's not over- or rather I get another turn right now."

Arvis' eyes widened for a second before seeing that the youth was right. All the other horsepeople were grey, signifying they'd moved. But Roy was still as ginger haired, blue armored, and white horse riding as Deirdre was gorgeous. Arvis took a step back, wondering how fast Roy was, before he suddenly was looking at a still image of Roy, showing all his stats plain as day.

"How did I get here? What is going on?" Arvis asked again, now more confused than annoyed.

"Dammit Roy, explain it to him after you gut him." Arvis heard the voice. From the lance wielding psychopath who had way too much fun impaling his mage Arvis figured. But then again, he just about an hour ago had the time of his life simultaneously hyper-cucking and roasting Sigurd simultaneously. He paused and had to ask himself what the word 'cuck' actually meant but assumed it was just after-spill garbage vocabulary from whatever portal had summoned the horse death force to his world.

Roy looked down at his sacred blade, totally not a euphemism for his masculinity, and was a bit crestfallen. "I dunno guys, this feels too easy. Both Vanguard and Brave Ike said it took their team forever. Besides, I feel like Reinhardt now and it sucks".

Titania frowned. "Well every other team can't move three spaces a map. Plus, you're the only person here with Galeforce and this Arvis fellow just didn't plan for that. Don't beat yourself up about that. At least you can double him without a Bravesword and aren't universally hated in arena."

Roy nodded. "You're right."

Then he had his steed run up to Arvis - who now had snapped out of his daze looking at Roy's stats - and with two more swings of Durandal reduced Arvis' HP to zero. _"MAGIC BULLSHIT"_ Arvis thought to himself as he faded into the void.

STAGE COMPLETE

The sky above them exploded in golden letters as the horse riding heroes all teleported back to Zenith.

…

… One loading screen later

Kiran reclined, tossing the two rainbow colored orbs the horse team earned as completion of the mission in his right hand as he turned to the quartet on their arrival.

"One turn?! Against Arvis no less?! Jeez, Horse Emblem was a good choice for Fire Blessings!" Kiran stood up and gave them all a customary high-five, except for Lyn who was fine with just exchanging bows with Kiran. "Jugdral can suck it!" Kiran yelled out. "Blaze-it Durandal is the MVP! Roy's our boy!"

Roy sighed bashfully as the tactician celebrated. "That was even cooler than the time I accidently clicked on auto battle and Sonya somehow tanked Valter and he took an Aura and an Excalibur to the face!"

Ephraim placed his holy, one-of a kind, sacred, legendary, adjective-adorned flame lance Siegmund on the Divine Weapon Rack (next to Fjorm's ice spear of Nifl's highest peak, Leptyr, and Camus' lance of the Three Regalia, Gradivus) mentally glad that that sick animal Valter's curse lance wasn't a divine weapon. "I'm gonna go on a break!' Ephraim shouted as the team all disbanded.

Roy left to go check on his Mom and Dad while Lyndis left to find Brave Ike to spar. That left Titania with the summoner Kiran, and the rest of the heroes who were lounging in the lobby of Askr castle.

"You know, Roy was the key to our victory, but we needed everybody there to pull that off". Titania said to the summoner, not really caring if he heard her or not. Kiran had that effect on people, they'd just tell him all about themselves, not really expecting a reply, glad enough to speak.

Titania dismounted and tossed her standard Emerald Axe+ into a pile of other more common axes and sat next to Kiran who was looking at their magic tome he called a phone. Her horse snorted and wondered off, led by Donnel and a bored Clairisse to the gigantic horse/pegasus/wyvern stables that Titania could confirm smelled awful.

"Well I'm just glad that my horse force slash fire blessings team pulled though. I'm sick of using Rein to thunderbreak anything that moves. Tinyhands is a good unit, but. . . "The summoner trailed off before setting down his phone tome and pulled a thin black rope from the folds of his robe that Titania somehow knew was a 'charger'. The summoner raised up an orb and shoved the charger into its center, before attaching the other end of the rope to an exposed hole in their phone.

"YES it works!" The summoner said, before setting down both orb and tome and turning to Titania. "I just feel like he's not always needed on Horse Emblem." Titania smiled, despite not really knowing much about Kiran, he was a warm person. Or. . . maybe it was the circumstances that made the summoner seem warm? She didn't want to think about it too hard. Her mind went to a pile of laundry she wanted to wash, but for now she was happy resting.

Then Kiran turned to her and Titania just knew he was grinning under his robed hood.

"Wanna see Arvis' face when we summon him?"

Titania frowned. Not really would have been her go to answer, but she reasoned he would have questions about Zenith. That, and she'd need to steer him clear of anyone else from Jugdral, at least for the time being. In her experience, heroes that Kiran summoned to Askr whose stories had been 'spoiled' didn't react very well at first.

They got up and walked to the summoning stone outside.

Kiran pulled out their own divine weapon- Briedablik- which was a small device not unlike a bowgun. The device in question whirred and shone as Kiran leveled it to the summoning pool. He fired and a blast of rainbow-colored-light left the front of said device.

The stone glowed momentarily as the impact of the blast caused a bunch of smoke to clear the room.  
Then Arvis stood before the pair, clad in black robes with his long, blazing red hair, looking like he'd had the worst headache ever.

"Where am I?" He asked, before he recognized Titania with horror. Then he noticed Kiran and felt unnerved by the summoner's uncaring demeanor.

"Welcome to Zenith". The summoner said.


	2. Merging 101 AKA: Raven's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Heroes

Merging Units 101 AKA Raven's Day

Raven was at the moment in a pub on the outskirts of Askr castle. He'd come in to get a drink. He was pretty mad – which to others was par the course – but he had a reason to be. He didn't know ANYONE from his world except Eliwood, and Rebecca. There were other people of course, like Jaffar and Florina, but they weren't people that Raven really knew. Even though he prided himself on being pretty independent he felt washed out. He was a man seeking to kill someone no matter the cost. Yet he was in a world where people just revived back at Askr when they were killed. It was a conundrum and he didn't really know what his next step was.

Kiran had summoned Raven quite some time ago. For a while, Kiran had happily left Raven at the LVL 40 cap (while he used other axe users that were either A more relevant or B newer). Kiran had recently gone through an orb drought and was pretty peeved at all the shiny new banners he'd had to skip on to collect enough orbs to matter when he was ready to start gambling with Askr's money supply again.

Raven got his drink and sat in the dark pub. It was crowded just enough to be constantly busy but not too much that it was stifling with noise. Raven sipped the beverage and breathed, letting himself relax.

"Ah, Sir Raven. May I sit here?" A voice said.

Raven looked up and tried not to scowl too hard. It was Seliph. The youth was not the best fighter in the group and Raven wondered what a lord of all things was doing at a pub.

"Drop the Sir and then take a seat. Just don't bother me." He said before taking another sip.

The lordling still gave Raven a bow and sat across from him, mostly staring into the well of his drink. Raven wasn't about to start making conversation with the guy. He already had Eliwood's annoying way of checking up on everyone to deal with. He took another sip and swore he could see sparkles shimmering around him. Then he realized that they were around him. He waved a hand around slowly as not to alert Seliph of his curiosity.

Once he'd finished the drink he left the lordling and paid the bartender – some knight/shop owner by the name of Abel – he headed to the training grounds. There all the heroes practiced new skills, or worked on using their old ones. In Raven's case, he decided to try out Luna – a skill that he'd inherited.

The grounds themselves were tidy. Neat, shortly cut grass and an expanse of training dummies, and small isolated training areas for two heroes to spar were available everywhere. There was also a horse riding area for any heroes who had acquired a horse right before Kiran summoned them. And beyond all that there was a gym. Raven settled himself on a free practice dummy and pulled out his Brave Axe. He began wailing on the dummy over and over, the axe letting him strike again and again. He felt the energy of Luna rise within him and he struck the dummy. Normally the attack would be a regular hit, even with his natural hero skill, Sol. But in the case of Luna, his axe easily cut through the dummy, causing it to be cleaved in twain. Raven scowled and dropped the axe before wondering how the hell he'd explain this.

"Ah, you too?" Raven turned and sighed. The second blue-haired royal to cross his path today was none other than Chrom, leader of the Shepherds, and the haildom of Ylisse. Chrom glanced down at the dummy and chuckled. "You're not the only one who's done that, believe me." The lord said before picking up the top half.

"Don't worry about it, Kiran's not too fussy about it if you're up front to him." Chrom stated before continuing. "Though don't let Commander Anna see it or you'll be in for it. Even if you're royalty." Another chuckle and Raven held back his tongue, regretting the amount of drink he'd consumed.

"Er, thanks." Raven said, grabbing the bottom of the dummy. "I was trying out Luna and it just cut right through it. No resistance at all – more like it had no defense." He said, trying to walk in a straight line behind Chrom.

"Don't worry about it, like I said. It's normal – at least for me – to break stuff while training." Chrom seemed relieved someone else had broken something.

Raven frowned and felt the weight of the dummy start to hit him. "Where do we take this?" He asked.

"Well, we usually just send it to a repair shop. The owner will probably think I or Lucina did it", Chrom said bashfully. "You don't want to know how many of those I broke perfecting Aether".

The two of them marched to the shop, which was empty, and threw the pieces in a big pile of broken training dummies. "Is it bad that I broke most of these? I recognize some of them." Chrom admitted.

Raven sighed. "Well it's not so bad. At the very least, you're not breaking your weapons and then coming to me to fix them. Or asking me to teach you how to write." There it was. The alcohol made him be social, Saint Elimine be damned.

Chrom threw some gold pieces on the counter and turned to exit. "This time it's on me, sorry I didn't get your name." He said.

A pause. "It's Raven." And then he sighed. Hoping Chrom would leave him be.

"Ah. Raven. Well don't let Henry know that's your name or he'll tease you silly. Isn't that a nickname, anyway?"

And then it clicked. Raven was reminded of Will. The sheer friendliness and straightforwardness of the man. It should have annoyed him, but Raven wasn't too bothered by it. Maybe because Chrom wasn't in awe of him.

"It is a nickname. I have my reasons for it." He said.

Chrom blinked. "Well I don't mean to bother you. Pay the question no mind." Then Chrom paused. "Well Raven, if you need to ask me about the Luna skill, please don't hesitate to do so." He said.

"I'll figure it out by myself. But thanks, Chrom." He said the lord's name and then stopped.

"Actually perhaps we could spar? Maybe I'll learn it through a spar? I do owe you for the dummy." He said.

Chrom chuckled. "Well I won't go easy on you."

Raven returned from sparring with Chrom sore but now in command of the Luna skill. He wandered into the palace grounds now fully sober. He was one of the first units to arrive and Kiran had appeared. Raven glanced around to see the main Arena team appear, consisting of Olivia, Sonya, Nephenee, and Ike. Kiran sighed and swore. "Dammit. There goes our arena streak. We'll have to mix it up."

Nephenee sighed and blushed. "Ah'ma sorry sir! I didn't expect that Narcian would have Vantage. It's my bad." She said, flustered even as the others on her team offered their own excuses.

"Well with Fury equipped, I didn't think I'd take as much damage." Sonya offered.

"I didn't give you the attack boost you needed to end him." Olivia admitted.

"And I didn't get in range of our Support bonus." Ike said bluntly.

Kiran held his hands up in the air and clutched his head. "Damn! You all care so much! It's inspiring, really." He stopped and looked at the quartet. Raven couldn't help but find himself amused at the summoner's predicament. Sonya looked annoyed even as she had a supporting hand on Nephenee's shoulder. Olivia was blushing but again she was always like that. And both Ike and Nephenee looked humbled.

"Be that as it may. . ." Kiran thought out loud, "We need to mix this team up!" He said.

"So let's swap out, shall we? Alright people, you're dismissed. Go for a break. I'll get a new team together" Kiran ordered. He pushed a few commands on his strange tome and the team disbanded.

Ike and Sonya each took one of Nephenee's arms and took the shy girl away while Olivia ran off for some errands.

"Damn. That was almost a complete arena run." Kiran said out-loud. "Hey Raven?"

Raven was shocked that Kiran spoke his name and sighed. "You reset my level." Raven said, crossing his arms. "Why?"

Kiran smirked. "Well you're my secret weapon."

Raven sighed as the Summoner walked over to him, emotions and facial features concealed behind his giant hood. "Raven, Raven, Raven. I was lucky enough to summon a duplicate of you. So now I'll commit to making you even stronger!" Kiran snapped his fingers and nothing happened.

"Oh right, I need to toggle this by origin, hang on." Kiran said. "Now let's see, Fire Emblem Seven, units, Raven, click on the heart aaaaaand. . ."

Kiran pushed another button on his tome and then there was another Raven beside him, glaring intensely. Raven hoped he was doing the same because this was weird.

"Ok! Now just shake hands!" Kiran said.

Both Ravens apprehensively shook and then, with a flash of light, the other Raven was gone.

Raven yelled as a surge of power was sent throughout his body. A +1 appeared beside his level 1, and he smirked as he felt re-energized.

"Allllrightly Raven, my man." Kiran said. "I'm sending you into the Training Tower. I'll give you some Stamina potions and I'll also send . . . hmmm. Azura, Lachesis, annnnnd Jaffar. Once you reach level 40, I'm gonna send you into arena!"

Raven sighed and then stood up, feeling literally twice the man he used to be. "Hey, how many more times can someone become. . . like that?" He asked.

"Nine more Ravens to go. . . eventually." Kiran said, before leaving. Raven wanted to be pissed off about it but found that he couldn't. It was a chance to become stronger and he wasn't about to let that pass him by.


	3. Grand Hero Battles 101 AKA: Ursula

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Heroes

Grand Hero Battle 101: Battling Ursula AKA: Never Poke An Assassin

It was the first month that Kiran had arrived to Zenith and he was already busy. And angry.

"Ashera, dammit!" Kiran yelled as his team had vanquished, appearing at Zenith and crestfallen. He dismissed the team and frowned.

"Just one five-star and everyone and their neighbor says to use Hector WHO I DON'T HAVE!" Kiran roared. The heroes he summoned skulked away and Kiran sighed, thinking about the battle.

"Stupid Bolting Special." He groaned. Then he looked to the team pool he had.

"Plus there are those Ninja. Hmm." Kiran thought a moment and then made his team.

He figured that Setsuna's Assassin's Bow would come in handy. He also brought along Nino, Azura, and Laslow.

The team was summoned on the hard difficulty and Ursula said nothing (as the boss text wasn't really added until much later) as she put a nylon-gloved hand to her chin and smirked at the rag tag gang.

Kiran appeared personally and pointed to Setsuna. "There's a ninja beyond that wall. Use that Assassin's Bow and give him hell."

Setsuna nodded, notching her evil looking bow and shooting over the wall. She heard a yelp and then a ninja appeared, throwing daggers at Setsuna and inflicting some damage. With this attack, Ursula gestured to her horsemen, who charged towards the group. There was a wall between Kiran's team and Ursula's so it would take another turn for them to break through.

"Nino! Get ready to attack that Sword horse when he appears from the wall! And Azura! You'll be dancing for her. After you bait out that Swordsman, get out of there! That Knight asshole has Wings of Mercy, so make sure you back off!" Kiran barked.

Nino nodded, flustered. Kiran ran back to Setsuna, who'd finished off the ninja, but who was bleeding badly. "Dammit." Kiran said. "We'll have to try another way to get around that second ninja. . . "He thought.

The wall fell and Nino blasted the red cavalier horseman with all the magic she could spare. It really wasn't much damage in the long run. But Azura followed the plan, dancing for Nino. Nino moved again and pulled Azura back, away from the swordsman.

The group was stuck together in the corner of the map. Now Ursula was in sight. The enemy turn began and the swordsman ran dumbly straight into Azura's Sapphire Lance. The blue lance rammed twice into the horseman and he vanished. Then it was Ursula's turn. The woman rode towards them on her steed, summoning a huge blast of lightning magic and striking Azura with it. The songstress screamed as her HP took a gigantic hit. Then Ursula laughed and struck her with another, less huge, lightning blast.

The group re-appeared on Zenith and Kiran swore under his breath. "Alright guys. We're out of stamina. We'll just have to wait till tomorrow." Then Kiran left and the group tended to their wounds.

Alfonse frowned and consulted Anna. "Shall we engage Ursula ourselves? She would make a good ally." He asked.

Anna shook her head. "without Kiran's direction I fear it would be for naught. I believe our summoner may have a strategy in mind for the next time Ursula appears.

That time came far later than Anna expected.

The team that re-challenged Ursula was still Nino, and Azura, but now there was the addition of The Black Knight, and Tobin. The four waited while Kiran had them get into position.

"Ok, now Black Knight. Go for the topmost ninja. Nino, Azura, this time let the swordhorse attack into Azura before we move again. Tobin! Watch that knight!" Kiran finished and Ursula's team advanced.

This time. The Black Knight (That was his official name) simply stood outside the castle and waited for the ninja to throw a dagger at him. Then the giant armored knight raised his holy blade, Alondite, and slashed at the empty air. The path of the sword shot an arc of red, evil looking (it looked way better in Path of Radiance then in Radiant Dawn, this summoner's opinion) energy at the ninja who, with a comically loud 'NANI?!' vanished. Next, the sword Cavalier attacked Azura, once again getting impaled twice over by the Sapphire Lance+ and dying horribly. Next, Ursula herself charged them, a Blairwolf ready to go. Nino ran ahead of Azura and intercepted the attack, countering the flying magic-blue wolfhead with a bunch of falling green swords. Ursula seemed to endure the attack.

Meanwhile, The Black Knight slowly began marching to the other side of the castle, no doubt looking for the other ninja as he did so. Poor Tobin was stuck behind Azura and Nino, having to watch helplessly before he could rush in to anyone's aid.

"Hey Tobin, change of plans." Kiran said. "Use Pivot to get around Black Knight. Bait out that ninja."

Tobin gulped and ran awkwardly around to the other side of the Black Knight. The other ninja began throwing daggers at him.

The enemy phase ended and Kiran grinned as The Black Knight used Swap to trade places with Tobin, raising Alondite and firing off another swath of red death at the ninja, who died just like the first one.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" An angry Nino screamed as her boosted Gronnblade tome hit Ursula, this time tearing up her attire and causing Ursula to hiss as she shot another blue wolfhead at Nino. Nino yelled and was knocked back.

"Now! Azura! Wings of Mercy!" Kiran yelled. Azura nodded and vanished before appearing right in front of Ursula and impaling her on the Sapphire Lance. "Not . . I . . . " Ursula managed to speak before she vanished.

"Ok, now let's kill this stupid knight!" Kiran commanded. It took a bit of patience, but with a rain of green swords from Nino and an Armorslayer from Tobin, the deed was done.

"You're . . . perfect." Ursula said as she stepped from behind a pillar, admiring Kiran.

"Uh. . . thanks?" Kiran said back. "But why do you say that?" He asked.

Ursula grinned. "You have command over this grand army. You were even able to best me in combat. And from what I hear, the campaign against Embla has been going well. You know I wouldn't serve just anyone." She said plainly.

"Right, because Sonia was also perfect, right?" Kiran said sarcastically before biting his tongue.

"Lady Sonia was perfection itself! What I aspire to be! Do not speak her name in jest or I'll have to threaten you again!" (Kiran poked her one time and she called down a lightning bolt as a warning shot).

"Just saying she kind of treated everyone like dirt in Blazing Sword. Backstabs her husband, abuses poor Nino, even sends you as insurance to make sure Nino dies. Nothing else." Kiran sat down on the floor of the ornate castle, stretching out with a yawn. Ursula clenched a fist and hissed.

"Oh the other 'heroes' from Elibe have told me the same yarn again and again, yet I find it false! I refuse to believe it." She said, storming off.

"I'd hate to be perfect if it's anything like Sonia!" Kiran blurted out as Ursula left.

Then he dozed off. He woke up to Sharena and Alfonse propping him up. He sighed. "You two really can't leave me alone, can you?" He asked.

Alfonse looked worried. "You're not eating meals and you just sleep on the floor? We have plenty of food and beds." He insisted.

"Plus you're antagonizing the Grand Heroes. You know you almost drove Michalis to kill you on the spot yesterday! If Marth hadn't been there to plea for you, I don't know what he'd do." Sharena admonished.

"So I should be more careful, is that it?" He asked.

"Yes! Please! It pains us to see you like this, Kiran!" Alfonse said. "Just ask of us and we'll help out! It's been a few months of you living like this and while you're helping our army, you're also really . . . lazy." He said quietly, as to keep the other heroes from hearing.

"Yeah, and please try and be nice to the Grand Heroes." Sharena said. "They might be villains from those stories you speak of, but those are alternate timelines, right? It might be good to get to know them, right?" She asked, trying to inject a peppy smile.

"Ok, I'll say sorry to them. Thanks." Kiran said, letting the pair help him up. He picked up his phone and pushed on Ursula's icon. "Be back soon!" He shouted to a bewildered pair of Askr siblings.

"…What is it?" Ursula asked, scowling at Kiran, who'd intruded in on her reading with a knock on her door.

Kiran hoped his voice didn't show how nervous he was as he spoke. "Well I wanted to apologize. I admit I'm a bit biased and . . . well I didn't know Sonia like you did. I can't help my bias, but I did hurt your feelings. My bad." He said. There was a pause.

Ursula sighed. "Well perhaps I am of error as well. I though Sonia was perfect in her plans and her wisdom. Of course I knew she used me, but she was just so very good at using people. As are you. So I supposed that you both are perfect . . . in that way." She trailed off before opening her door all the way.

"Well I'm flattered you think of me so highly." Kiran said. Awkward, he thought to himself as he was entirely at a loss for words and was talking to a Black Fang Assassin of all things.

"Well?" Ursula said, raising an eyebrow. "It that it?" She asked. Kiran was unnerved. She seemed simultaneously impatient but amused as to what he'd do or say next.

"What do you mean?" Kiran asked.

"You don't have another reason for coming here?" She asked.

"That's all. Just to apologize." He said.

"Hmm. Ok, well before you go. . . "

Ursula inched closer to him and pushed his nose lightly. "Never. Poke. An. Assassin. Lest. She. Poke. You. Back." Ursula said slowly. She smirked and Kiran got the shivers.

"Y-yeah. I'll not do that again." He said.

Ursula chuckled. "Let me know if you have need of my services. Assassins are hard to find, even more so to trust. But as long as I deem you as perfect, I'll be happy to serve you." Ursula said. Kiran took a step back.

"Then why did you storm off like that, when you could have finished me on the spot? Surly someone so perfect wouldn't have said something so . . . . crude" He asked.

Ursula laughed. "I prefer a subtler approach. Had I wanted it, you would have been dead already." Kiran didn't doubt that.

Ursula continued. "Plus are you kidding me?" She chuckled. "Lady Sonia certainly used strong language. Sometimes it would anger me, or other members of the Fang." She stated. "So, really, I was more surprised and angry that you would share the same viewpoint as Lord Eliwood and see Lady Sonia as inherently wicked. No one likes having to hear a differing . . . extreme. . . viewpoint." She continued. "Plus you said it with such a straight face, yet so casually. Like you were making a joke out of our lives. Understand that's insulting to everyone here. Do your troops' lives mean so little to you?" She asked.

Kiran was silent.

"Well, I do hope you think about your role as Askr's tactician and summoner. One wrong word and you could end up dead. And I'd hate for that to happen."

Kiran sighed. "I'll do that. I hope you're enjoying Zenith." He said.

Ursula leaned her head to one side, thinking. "It's fine. Most people here don't speak to me, but I suppose that's more on me than it is them. Mostly I just don't want to interact with anyone who opposed The Black Fang, ex-Black Fang and otherwise. Given how outgoing Lord Eliwood and his friends are, I find it better to keep to myself." Ursula said.

Kiran nodded. "I can understand that. I'll ask Anna what can be done about that. Most of the Grand Heroes don't really fraternize with anyone and it can be a problem when it comes to team management. For instance, if tomorrow I had you and Lord Eliwood ride together on my cavalry team I can see it causing problems."

Ursula nodded. "So you understand then. You're also an outsider here. I will make an effort to talk to other 'Grand Heroes' but in exchange mind your tongue."

Kiran found himself nodding dumbly again.

"Then I'll see you when you have need of me." Ursula said. Kiran smiled and said goodbye before tapping the Home icon.

Ok, so full disclaimer, I completely brain-dumped how the rest of the GHB with Ursula went but that's the best I could remember. Those early GHB's with Ursula and Michalis gave me A LOT of trouble, particularly the ninjas and map attacks. Anyway that's the best I could remember from it. Thank you for reading.


	4. Raising Rarity 101 AKA: Sheena the Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Heroes

Raising Rarity 101 AKA: Sheena The Wall

For the longest time, Sheena was the only armored unit Kiran ever summoned. He'd look at envy at the monthly quests and pace around the summoning hall, not having a full team of armors to attempt the tedious quests. Just Sheena.

As for Sheena herself, she was having the time of her life. The axe-wielding armor was very glad to see combat; it was better than stressing over ruling Gra, and she got to fight alongside some allies from her world. Gordon, Abel, Jagen, Ceada. Sheena didn't know any of them very well, but it really didn't matter since the situation on Zenith was more relaxing than the one back home. Just a bratty princess Veronica trying to mind-control various heroes to eliminate Askr. Yet Princess Sharena, Prince Alfonse, Commander Anna, and the Summoner Kiran defied her at every turn. Heroes they defeated could eventually become allies and they only seemed to get stronger with each hero Kiran shot from Briedablik, his divine weapon.

You might say Sheena was a glass-half-full person and she wouldn't disagree. She had to admit she also enjoyed being the only armor on the team for a while. Though she did hear a lot of Kiran's complaining about her low movement, she was his go-to wall for emergencies, and could tank hits better than a lot of other armors out there. Sheena didn't consider herself to be special in any capacity – she knew she was strong as all hell – but she figured everyone else Kiran had summoned had to be in some way or another. Sheena was minding her business one day, polishing her armor, when Kiran approached her.

"Sheena." He simply said.

The knight turned from kneeling, washing away a persistent stain, and smiled. "Ah, Sir Kiran. It's an honor. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Well Sheena, if you're going to call me Sir, then what should I call you? Lady Sheena? Princess Sheena?" Kiran asked, crouching on his toes to join her.

Sheena chuckled. "Lady Sheena if that's fine with you."

Kiran nodded before speaking. "Well Sheena – sorry, Lady Sheena -, it seems Askr's come into possession of 20,000 feathers. If you've no objections, I'd like you to use them to promote to a 5 Star unit."

Sheena was dumbfounded. "Well that's quite the proposal Sir Kiran! Are you sure that's a good investment of Askr's hard-earned feathers?"

Kiran smiled under his gigantic hood "Yes. It is. I want to start upgrading the units around here that I find give the best results. As Azura and Young Tiki are the only other Five Star units I have at the moment, more would be good. And you're pretty reliable." Kiran said.

Sheena was humbled by his words. "Are you sure that's a good investment. Were you to invest in Abel, you'd get his Brave Lance+, or Hawkeye, his Death Blow 3." She observed.

Kiran shrugged. "Well, I want a solid armored unit. Not all of us lucked into summoning Hector" He pointed to himself, "but you're pretty great yourself. You have a Killer Axe, and you have really good defense and resistance. Kiran was ecstatic talking and Sheena found herself grinning. "Plus I really just want to spend these feathers after collecting them for so long." He admitted.

"Alright then, Sir Kiran. You've got your 5 Star Knight, Lady Sheena at your service!"

Sheena then donned her armor with a little help from Kiran. Shen saluted him. Then Kiran pulled out a giant bag of feathers and dumped it all on her head. Sheena only felt them tickle her face for a long time, but once the pile had all fallen from the bag, it was gone. Sheena felt her stats all plummet as she became a five-star unit. Yet now she saw little shimmers of light around her from time to time. Kiran chuckled and Sheena felt her Killer Axe warp into the slightly more powerful Killer Axe+.

One day, Kiran fired at the summoning stone and a pale-haired knight appeared clad in light pink armor. "I'm Effie. Need any boulders crushed? I'm the woman for the job." She said to Kiran, cracking her knuckles. Rather than ask questions about where she was, or about her home, Effie just went right to work.

Sheena then became the frontline armor unit for several months, even when the only armors Kiran managed to summon were Draug and Effie. Eventually Kiran summoned a Gwendolyn on accident, and then the Armor Emblem tower quests (finally!) began

The training Tower was tedious for Armor Knights at first, so Sheena had to make due with bringing up the rear of the team, her natural skills strengthening the armor team. She also had high resistance so she could fight mages no problem. She really found her niche after skill inheritance, absorbing hits and charging up the Ignis skill to smite her foes with – usually only in one hit! Though her weapon wasn't legendary, it was the first one to be unlocked by a once-four-star unit. Though she was aware she'd be used less as the quest against Veronica went on, and new Heroes emerged, she'd always be grateful that she was the first to be rarity bumped.

* * *

It's a short chapter but I figure I can re-visit Sheena and Armor Emblem later. Especially since it's got some of the better villains like Hardin and Zephiel on it. Also adding a disclaimer here that the chapters might not be in chronological order (Ex: prologue featuring a lot of five star units this particular Kiran didn't have at the time he 5 starred our No Mere Princess Sheena)

Anyway I've more or less mapped out some story ideas and whatnot but please send your feedback. I'm probably gonna focus most on units I've personally summoned but any ideas are welcome and will be considered.


	5. Voting Gauntlet 101 AKA: Camilla vs Ike

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Heroes  
Disclaimer 2: This is/was originally called Flavor of the Month but that won't fit in the title bar for chapters. Ahem. Enjoy.

Voting Gauntlet 101 AKA: Flavor of the Month

Camilla liked people. Well she liked people she got attached to. The problem was, to her, that she got attached a little too quickly. It had weirded both Corrins out. And now it had weirded the summoner out. She was optimistic about the initial summon to Askr and was overjoyed when one by one that summoner of theirs had brought her big brother Xander over briefly.

She was with her family again but it didn't end there. Not one, but two Corrins! A boy and a girl! She didn't know what to do, other than smother them – sometimes literally – with affection. Xander took it the best, as withdrawn and respectful he was. Wooden hugs as they weren't his forte, but their affections were more spoken through words- maybe because he was the eldest? Camilla didn't know.

As for Leo, he really couldn't fight back against his older sister, words disappearing as she held him tightly to her chest. "Oh brother Leo! I missed you so much! Have you been keeping well?"

Camilla asked as she backed away, allowing the Nhorian prince time to speak – and breathe.

"Just fine, sister." Leo said, curtly. "Who else is here?" Leo asked.

Camilla smiled, trying hard not to spill the beans all at once. "Well, your brother and sister Corrin are both here. Before you go looking at me like that, yes, there's two of them." She beamed.

Leo frowned. "What about Xander?"

Camilla sighed. "Oh he's with Embla right now, but he does sneak back here sometimes to leave a letter."

"And Elise?" Leo asked. Camilla sighed, frustrated.

"She's not here! I don't know when she'll be here either. . ." Camilla sulked.

Leo sighed and looked at a mural on Camilla's wall. It was the Nohrian crest. "So we each get a room?" He asked.

"Well it depends on what you want. Royalty usually does, but some of them like living communally." Camilla said.

Leo frowned. They were in her room and Camilla knew he had more questions.

"I'm sure the Askr folk will get you a study with all kinds of books." Camilla said. "I even got you some here." She winked and brought him a pile of books he quickly glanced over.

"Voting Gauntlet for Dummies, Advanced Theory of The Weapon Triangle, Saias, M.D., "Masterclass: How to train your Steed when you Class Change. Thanks." He smiled and it was adorable, her teenage brother's neat blonde head and voluminous round hair betrayed by the gleam of dark knowledge in his eyes.

"Anything for my dear brother." Camilla stated. "There's a lot you'll be learning, including" – she paused for a moment trying to articulate her thoughts –"alternate timelines concerning our history".

Leo's head turned to look her in the eye that wasn't covered by her purple hair. "Really? Fascinating! I'll look forward to studying it all!"

Leo took the books and gave his eldest sister a nod before excusing himself. "I need food. And the washroom."

Camilla sighed. "Well there's a communal bathroom down the hall. Men's side should be. . . on that side." The purple-haired woman gestured in a vague direction. "Ask anyone you run into. And if you see any Hoshidans, please don't try and kill them." She said, this time with restraint in her voice.

Leo was shocked upon hearing that word. "So those Hoshidan cowards are here as well? I assume they too were summoned then?" He asked.

". . . Yes." Camilla answered, "Kiran's summons don't pick just one side. There have been all kinds of people who have been called here. Nohr, Hoshido, Magvell, Valentia. . ." She trailed off.

"Just be careful and make some friends." She finished. Leo then coughed and raised an arm awkwardly. "Sister. I'll see you soon." He said as she leaned into the one-armed hug. Camilla fought the urge to grab him again.

He left and Camilla changed. She sat on her bed, having changed out of her battle armor into a simple nightgown. Then she fell asleep.

Leo managed to find a safe and secluded space in the library. There were a few other people there, but it was pretty quiet. He reclined in a well cushioned chair and opened the first page of Voting Gauntlet for Dummies.

"The Voting Gauntlet is a battle between eight heroes in a tournament style fashion," Leo read, "each fighter is represented by an army, who can send flags out to aid their chosen hero."

There was a diagram to the right showing some of the past gauntlets. Leo noted that each one Camilla was in, she generally won unopposed, as Minerva of Macedon- the finalist of the Fliers gauntlet had lost quite soundly to his older sister.

"During the Gauntlet, the training tower and arena give participating fighters flags for victory. Earn flags to secure votes for your favorite hero."

Leo thumbed through the book and found another gauntlet, this time showing that his sister, Elise, had won the healer's gauntlet as well. Ironic considering that the summoner still hadn't been able to summon her yet.

Leo then looked for himself and was aghast to find that while he'd been represented in several himself, he never actually won any. He sighed and closed the book. It just seemed like a big popularity contest to him. He made a mental note to ask Tharja what her secret to victory was before he went downstairs in search of tomato juice.

Six months earlier

"Legendary Hero Voting Gauntlet, Final Round!" Anna yelled, the commander of the Askr forces banging on a pot a few times for emphasis. Anna was standing on a wooden podium, behind her was a stage and a sunny day. She was addressing a large group of heroes. Behind her crown prince Alphonse and princess Sharena held up a giant graph. The graph in question showed eight Heroes who were participating. Chrom, Ike, Hector, and Roy made up the males. Lucina, Tharja, Lyndis, and Camilla made up the females. Anna spoke up.

"Gathered Heroes! Let's recap for those of you who are new to the Voting Gauntlet!" Anna yelled.

"Again!?" The voice of an angry Cain came out from the crowd.

Anna's eyes flashed. "Yes! Again! You don't like it, go read _Voting Gauntlet for Dummies_!" She yelled out before blinking. "Actually that's a good idea. That'll sell money. Hey! Sharena! New book idea, you heard it first!" Anna yelled out in front of everyone as Sharena furiously scribbled the name down on a piece of parchment.

Alphonse blushed and spoke up. "Anyway, as some of you know, all eight of these heroes have fought hard and now it's down to the final round."

A picture of Ike and Camilla each appeared on the graph. "After brutal battles with their rivals, we've come to this! The young mercenary Ike! The Bewitching Beauty Camilla!" Anna shouted. "Who will win?!"

Sharena spoke up. "We use a special magic tome to show Ike and Camilla's battle all over Zenith! Show your support in the form of flags! Your chosen hero will get stronger!" She beamed. "Oh what a match!"

The audience waited impatiently as the graph was carried away by the paladins Jeagan and Titania.

"Now the heroes will step forward to say a few words."

To the right, Ike and his mage counsel Soren walked onto stage, bowing with some applause. Meanwhile, Camilla and her sister Corrin walked onto the other side of the stage, waving to more applause.

Ike walked up to the podium and looked annoyed to be put on the spot, but nonetheless gave the crowd a stoic glance, ruffling his hand in his short blue hair before speaking. "Hey there. I'm excited to have gotten this far." There was some clapping. "Those fights against Roy and Hector were tough." Ike rubbed his shoulder. "Especially with Hector." Minor applause. "But now I'm up against Camilla, and she's already won the Gauntlet before" – Ike turned to Camilla and nodded – "I'll fight as hard as I can and expect no quarter. Best of luck." Again, a minor applause. Ike turned to Soren and whispered something about not being the type for speeches before Soren then shoed Ike away.

Then Camilla approached the podium. "Hello everyone!" She exclaimed, giggling at the attention. "As Ike just said, those fights were really close. Especially against Lyn! Talk about a last minute turn around!" Camilla exclaimed to a – mixed response – it had been a controversial victory for Camilla, but Anna didn't have time to 'waste on an investigation' when they were so close. "In any case I'm excited to see if Ike lives up to his reputation! Please enjoy our battle and do send in those votes!" She winked at no one in particular and again, there was minor applause.

Corrin nodded and gave her a quick hug before the contestants left the field. There would be another speech about why heroes were important but right now Camilla did her best to get prepared. Armor: on. Wyvern: ready. Right breast: secure. And of course she took her Brave Axe in hand and took to the skies. She flew to the arena and waited for Ike to arrive.

The gauntlet apparently lasted over two days, but the fight itself felt like a little under an hour. Something about time magic Leo could talk her ear off about- if he was here. Ike wasn't hard to find. The area was a mountainside, teaming with green and wildlife. It was a large area, but Ike had blatantly put himself in the most obvious spot: the man-made bridge. He readied his golden sword Ragnell in one hand and tensely gripped the wooden railing with his right.

With a roar, Camilla's wyvern descended from the skies, tackling Ike and taking him off-ground. Camilla heard beeps begin to sound off as heroes voted for one or the other – for now Camilla took the lead. She smirked and felt a boost in power as she guided her Wyvern. The creature slammed Ike into the rocky mountainside as it flew, causing Ike to be stunned. Camilla ordered the creature up, and the Wyvern flew well above the mountain before Camilla gave the order to let go.

"The votes are coming in!" Anna said, grinning as she saw the sheer length of both lines for Team Ike and Team Camilla. The training tower was stuffed full of various teams, completing the Tower Quests for more flags.

Ike fell down the canyon and Camilla watched, almost as if time had slowed down, as Ike suddenly leapt from the shadows, spinning in the air as Ragnell flew over his head.

"Aether!" Ike yelled as the technique sent him somersaulting in midair above the wyvern. Ragnell and Ike both descended, this time falling into the Wyvern, blade passing through the membrane of the Wyvern's wing as Ike fell again, this time to the other side of the bridge. The wyvern panicked and Camilla touched it's neck delicately, urging it to land. She heard more beeps as flags were given out. She got some, but so did Ike.

"Clever boy, using your hidden ability to clip my poor pet's wings." Camilla said as she dismounted and brandished her Brave Axe. Time to get close and personal.

Ike rushed at her, Ragnell tearing through the air. Camilla ran to meet him. Ike had the major weapon advantage: Ragnell's length and sheer power made it hard to get in close. But Camilla had a Brave Axe, which let her swing twice as fast even though she was normally about the same speed as Ike. Ike swung and Camilla let herself fall to avoid the blade. She swung the Brave Axe on the way back up, striking Ike's legs. Ike growled and stepped back, teetering as the wounds stung. He now was on the defensive, holding Ragnell out as he backed away.

Camilla heard the buzz of more votes and flags and now charged at Ike. The Brave Axe struck true once again and this time Ike let out a cry as the axe slammed into his arm. He then swung Ragnell around and slammed the blunt side of the blade into Camilla's temple. She staggered and felt her head swim. Now she backed away as well, grabbing the side of the bridge with her free hand and trying not to fall over.

Ike managed a grin as he panted. "You're really strong. I see how you beat Lyn now. You don't give up."

Camilla returned the grin and mimicked Ike's grip. She knew she didn't match him in the power department but she didn't need to. Suddenly she felt time take its toll and noticed that neither of them were getting flags at the same aggressive back and forth rate anymore. Now it was a dead heat.

"Ike is a vicious fighter." Soren spoke bluntly to the gathered audience. "In the Mad King's war, he singlehandedly fought against the Mad King Ashnard himself. Said king wasn't a weakling. He wielded the Gurgarant, a massive blade, and rode on a dragon. Ike also clashed with The Black Knight, a formidable swordsman, and our previous commander- Greil's killer. This Nohrian princess may be strong, but Ike's fought stronger. I'm representing Ike from the Mad King's war, so I'll save his future exploits for later. Needless to say he's very powerful and despite this joke of a tournament being a popularity contest I think he's got a high chance of winning. Despite all odds, Ike was able to escort runaway princess Elincia from her ruined nation of Crimea through Laguz controlled Gallia, and then take a searoute around the continent to Begnion where he appealed for the Apostles' support, exposed an illegal sladetrade, found the lost heirs to the heron bloodline, and was promoted to the title of Lord. Afterwhich he led Begnion forces in conjunction with Laguz fighters and the Greil Mercenaries into Daein, conquering it and then retaking Crimea. That is all."

The dour, dark robed mage left amidst whispering fans of the radiant hero. Soren gave a curt nod to Corrin as it was her turn to speak.

"Ahem." Corrin spoke up, dismissing the chatter. "While we all vote, I'd like to speak on behalf of my sister. Camilla is also a strong warrior in her own right, able to make a name for herself against both Hoshido and at these Voting Gauntlets multiple times. She's a caring, doting older sister and I couldn't think of anyone else more willing to drop whatever they're doing to help someone in need. I don't feel like I need to speak much else of my older sister, you all have seen her yourselves. Now go out and vote!"

More whispers, then applause from the audience from both speakers. Corrin sighed and looked at the scoreboard. It was going to be close.

Both teams must be extra cautious, Camilla figured. Something about a multiplier she didn't really get.

Ike began to glow with a blue aura and Camilla groaned. Dammit. There was that Aether attack again. She'd best respond in kind. Camilla blew a whistle and her Wyvern fell from its mountain perch, attacking Ike's flank. The mercenary wasted no time in turning and swinging the destructive force of Aether at the wyvern. The attack hit and Ike glowed with a green aura as the skill seemed to patch up some of his damaged attire. The wyvern was down. Camilla didn't have time to ponder what he'd do next, she swung a special of her own at Ike.

"Say night-night!" She yelled as her axe struck Ike's face, once powered up by her Draconic Aura and the second with its regular power. Ragnell moved between them to block the attack, but the force still hit Ike. The first hit knocked Ike back, but the second. . . Ike was able to endure. He yelled and charged forward, Ragnell aimed at Camilla's stomach. The blade hit and she flew back from the impact; glad that the sword didn't impale her – and that it hit a more armored part of her body.

She fell to the floor of the bridge and heard a creak. The snapping of wood. Flags had stopped buzzing all around the two of them – both teams apparently didn't want to trigger a multiplier for the other - and Ike inched closer and closer, ready to end the fight. Camilla stood and knew both of them would end it as warriors. Then they both raised their weapons and there was a snap. Followed by a long drop.

Both Voting Gauntlet participants woke up in the medical ward being mended by Priscilla and Maria. There were tons of applause and Get Wells to be heard and notes to be read. Ike found himself chuckling at the sight of Lyn coming to see him personally, clad in an imitation Ranger outfit – his standard uniform, headband and all.

"Good to see you're awake Ike", Lyn said. "I brought an Elixer if you need it." She offered the blue medicine bottle to Ike, who set it by his window. "Thanks Lyn, but right now I'm alright."

Lyn sighed. "I know she did beat me fair and square by the Voting Gauntlet Standard, but I felt like I was robbed. I shouldn't hold it against her, yet I do. I don't know yet who won the Gauntlet but I only wish I could've fought against you in the finials." Lyn said, before looking at her Ranger attire sheepishly. "All of my friends – including Roy and Hector- said supporting you would send a message, but I don't know. I haven't a clue how I should act on this." She sighed.

"Well, Lyn. If I may have a word?" It was Soren, sitting quietly on the opposite side of the room.

"The Voting Gauntlet is more or less a popularity contest. It is not a judge of 'best' or 'strongest' hero. You may feel like you were beaten, but it doesn't have to label you for it." Soren spoke.

Ike blinked and laughed. "It's not like Soren to be nice like that on every occasion. He's right though. If I win or lose it really doesn't matter. All those fights leading up to the finals were extremely close. And the last one was no exception. But I'm content whether or not I'm the winner. Contests come and go after all." Ike finished and closed his eyes, lying back into the mattress he was on.

"Excuse me." Pricilla said as she shoed Lyn and Soren out of the room. "I need to check on him – he could have had more injuries from the fall than we thought".

On the other side of the ward, Camilla groaned. That hurt. She wanted a massage, a bath, and some fancy dessert and not necessarily in any order. Mostly though, she just wanted the pain to go away. Corrin had come to visit her, as had Princess Sharena. And there was her retainers Selena and Beruka watching her too.

"Sister. Are you well?" Corrin asked, her eyes showing concern despite her calm demeanor.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, just going to be sore for a while." Camilla said.

"Well Princess Camilla," Sharena spoke, "the Voting Gauntlet Results are in and the winner will be announced tomorrow. But that really doesn't matter much. Your recovery is more important, you know." The Princess of Askr said, raising a finger as if to make a point.

"Well then I need more sleep. And I don't want to overhear anything, so get me something to cut off my hearing. Sleep." She said. She felt Corrin put two pillows on either side of her head and then she was out of it.

"Voting results are in! The winner is . . . ." Anna spoke with suspense to the annoyance of pretty much everyone assembled. It was now morning and both finalists were well enough to stand – with the help of their previous competition. Lyn had changed back into her nomadic trooper attire and her, Lucina, and Tharja were supporting Camilla, while Hector, Chrom, and Roy did the same for Ike.

"Oh get on with it!" someone in the crowd shouted. Probably Cain again, Anna though with an eyeroll as she stopped talking for a moment, eyeing down the audience.

"Ike!" She yelled to the thunderous applause that followed. Hector gave Ike a high-five, and, with Chrom's help, lifted the Ranger into the air.

After a few words with applause, everyone bowed. Ike couldn't seem to get the Voting Gauntlet Winner sash on him right, so Camilla, with a chuckle, helped "Her Rival And Sworn Foe" with settling it. The audience seemed to take to it well and Anna took the opportunity to snap a picture of all the contestants together with her special tome.

Everyone clapped for all the contestants and Kiran got his participation feathers. Anna even got that book made. Then life went on as usual.

Present Day

"So you lost to Ike." Leo stated. Camilla rolled her eyes. "Please Leo. I was the Flavor of the Month for Fates, according to Kiran and that Owl Feh. Sure, I'm always a top contender, but for the longest time I was one of the most popular contestants, period! Poor Minerva didn't stand a chance! Look, I'm sure Ike's going to do impressively the next Gauntlet he's in, but let's see him fight against some other universally-loved-lord like Sigurd. Or some other fanservicey character like Tharja 2.0." Camilla rolled her eyes.

She laughed and nudged her younger brother. "So did you read all of that book?" She asked, eyeing Voting Gauntlet for Dummies.

"Yes." Leo said, swallowing the bit of tomato he'd been chewing before speaking again. "Well, what's the most recent anyway. And even as a beach-goer, I still lost. Sometimes I wish I had your popularity, sister."

"Sister, I jest. And remember I STILL haven't won one of these gauntlets yet." Leo said, frowning as he took a bite out of a tomato.

"Well, with Shanna beating Takumi, all bets are off." Camilla said. Leo snorted and started coughing as he had to put down his tomato to breathe. 

* * *

Whew, that one took a while to write. Originally this would have a detour to Legion in it but it bogged the chapter down. I didn't expect to write about Camilla of all people here but there we are. I'm going to try and not include Kiran in each chapter as he's more there to parody a lot of things in Heroes the game itself and Fire Emblem lore. Anyway as usual your thoughts and feedback are appreciated.


	6. Skill Inheritance 101 AKA: Budget Builds

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Heroes

Skill Inheritance 101 AKA: Budget Builds

As the first unit to be promoted to five stars, Sheena was picked out to gain a new skill. There was a new mechanic being added to Askr's arsenal that Commander Anna had explained would make units stronger by sending other units home and gaining three of their skills.

This idea sounded wonderful on paper, but the execution of it was seen literally as an execution by some unfortunate heroes. First of all, the 'sacrificed' unit immediately vanished. Heroes suddenly were anxious that they would just re-appear in the middle of some big battle and die horribly. In the case of heroes like Lachesis it would mean having to live in a crueler future back in their native world if Kiran chose to pick them as 'fodder'.

Sheena was understandably cautious as Kiran pointed to Adult Tiki and whispered 'Bonfire' in Sheena's ear. Sheena sighed and turned to a bunch of Henrys who were all making bird noises and driving Roy and Laslow crazy. "No. I want Ignis." Sheena said. "Yeah yeah more cooldown, but with my Killer Axe+ that's not so bad. Plus, you did say my damage output wasn't as high as you'd like." Sheena said bluntly.

"Ignis, hmmm." Kiran thought. Then he chuckled. "All right Lady Sheena. One Ignis, coming up." He said.

Sheena frowned. "You said that like you were preparing a meal." She wasn't too fond of that, Kiran noted.

"Ok, well it's not like we have a shortage of Henry. Plus, that mage loves pain and blood so being a sacrifice might not be too bad to him." Kiran said out loud, to the horror of all the other nearby heroes.

"Hey Henry!" Kiran yelled, gesturing, then pointing to one of the mages to come his way.

"what's the CAWs for alarm?" The pale-haired mage asked with his intense grin.

"Well my boy Henry, Sheena needs to learn that Ignis of yours and..." He trailed off.

"I get to be the first human sacrifice! Happy Day!" Henry shouted, jumping up and down. "SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE!" All the other Henrys began cheering, forming a circle and prancing around Sheena, Kiran, and the first Henry.

"Blast it" Kiran muttered under his breath, trying, and failing, to keep his composure."

"Hey! Make sure there's plenty of blood!" The middle Henry yelled.

"Blood blood blood! We'll use our own blood to feed the crows!" Another Henry yelled.

"I – can we do this somewhere less – public?" Sheena asked, turning to see all the Henrys circling them.

"Yeah, my bad," Kiran said, "It's just that I wanted to see what this inheritance thing really looked like and – "he was cut off.

"Do it already!" Henry yelled to Sheena. "Bust my head open like a watermelon!" He yelled.

Sheena sighed. "Well I'll do _this_!"

She grabbed the top of Henry's head and thought. " _Ignis, Ignis, Ignis_ "

Then suddenly she was looking at an image of Henry and a list of his skills. She could recognize it as it was similar to her own list of skills.

"Kiran, I need you to use your tome to pick those skills." Sheena said.

Kiran did a double-take and whipped out his phone, selecting Sheena and putting her in the 'recipient' box. Suddenly, Sheena and Kiran teleported to an – endless white void? Yeah that's what it looked like to Sheena.

"Thank Naga." Sheena said, as all the other noise pollution just disappeared.

"Ok, now pick a Henry. A four-star one." Sheena clarified.

"Henry, Henry. . . ah here he is," Kiran said. He pushed another button and then Henry appeared in the 'Pass on Unit's Skills' box. Meaning he also appeared in front of them.

"Ooooooh! It's all white here! So much to be painted red with bloo- "Henry blurted out but was cut off as Kiran put a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet" He said. "Now what, Sheena?"

"Hmmm. Nothing's happening. Is there another option?" She asked.

Kiran looked at the phone again. "Ah. Yeah. Pick three skills." He said.

"Just Glowing Ember and Ignis." Sheena said.

Kiran frowned. "That's a waste of a skill though. I'm also giving you Green Tomebreaker 1." He said, pushing the three skills, before hitting 'Inherit Skills'.

Then they were back in Askr Castle. Sheena and Henry were back where they were. Sheena touched Henry's head again, and this time when she thought of those skills, the Henry in front of her vanished. Sheena raised a fist. "I grow stronger still. It's hard to believe." She said as she looked at her Skill Menu, seeing that she now could learn all three of the skills.

Once their comrade vanished, the other Henrys got bored and left. Other heroes who were watching said various things. Serra was thankful there was no blood spilled. Tharja was disappointed they didn't need a sacrificial pentagram. Wrys said a prayer for the departed dark mage. And Sheena marched up to the training tower to gain enough SP (Skill Points) to learn Ignis.

Of course, there were other ways to inherit skills, the heroes soon found out. Eliwood had a race with Abel to learn his Swordbreaker. Roy had a swordfight with Palla for her Moonbow. Azura sang to Matthew for his Hone Speed. Ursula used Jeagan for Bolting practice for his Fortify Cavalry. Michalis broke Lon'qu's neck for Vantage. Yet it didn't really seem to 'kill' the heroes who were used for skill inheritance – right as soon as Jeagan was gone, a blue summon called him right back and he shouted at Ursula to just ask him for it next time.

Kiran reclined on the floor of Askr Castle's great hall and looked at the ceiling. "This is a new mechanic." He thought out loud. "I have no idea to build Young Tiki, but she's my first five star." He grumbled. He looked at his roster and found he wasn't comfortable with excessive skill-inheriting yet. He put the phone down and turned to Sheena.

"You learned Ignis already." He asked.

"Well I think you need to authorize it, but I definitely have enough SP for it now." She said.

"That explains our low stamina." Kiran grumbled.

"Hey! My team cleared the 8th stratum! So be grateful!" Sheena yelled, tossing Kiran an orb for her troubles.

"Oh, well I suppose that's good." Kiran said, quickly picking up his phone again to punch in that Sheena had learned said skills.

"Ever forward, with greater power!" Sheena roared as she learned both skills. She lifted her axe to the sky and lit on fire for a moment as Ignis charged around her. Then she took a deep breath and exhaled as the fire subsided into pink flower petals that slowly fell to the ground. Sheena lowered her axe.

"That was nuts. I wonder what Aether would feel like." She pondered. "Thanks for that, Kiran." Sheena said.

Sheena marched off, her boots shaking the ground as she did so. Once the loud footsteps died down, Kiran sat up with a shock.

 _"I get to decide who lives and who dies."_ He thought to himself.


	7. Send Home 101 AKA: You Cost me Five Orbs

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Heroes

Sending Units Home 101: AKA You Cost Me Five Orbs

Kiran was anxious. There was a new banner up and it featured Hector, who he (and pretty much every other summoner) wanted really badly. Problem was that he only had a scant thirteen orbs in his possession. And this was right after Kiran spent most of those orbs trying – and failing- to summon an Ike. It was Hero Fest and the majority of summoners referred to this as a dark time, the first real 'bait banner' that Kiran had fallen for - hook, line, and sinker.

Orbs were pretty much the lifeblood of any summoner worth their salt. While some spent their own cash buying orbs, Kiran prided himself on being 'Free to Play'. He wasn't comfortable spending any of the money he got from his native world while he was on Askr. He'd stated as much to Anna much to her displeasure. His reasoning was that he didn't want to be penniless if he ever left Askr and returned to his own world (plus he prayed to Naga, Ashera, Saint Elimine, and Milla that Anna NEVER found out what a credit card was or how much Kiran potentially could spend to aid their cause if he ever decided to). Orbs were very important and it had become a monthly necessity to get as many from the training tower as possible. Kiran had scraped together a motley horse team, a semi-competent armor team, an ok flier team, and a pretty good infantry team, yet the first few months of Heroes had been pretty difficult the higher the team went up the tower.

It was early May and he'd finished all the tower quests and really wanted to summon. Aside from Hector, this banner also had Ryouma, a swordsman who could counter from a distance with his lightning sword, Takumi, an archer who could attack from up close with his special bow the Fujin Yumi, and Hinoka, a flier with a Brave Lance and a rare Hone Fliers skill. The summoner saw a green stone amidst the two reds and two greys, and decided he'd risk a summon on green.

He looked at the green gem to the top of the summon stone. Kiran pointed the gun at the summoning circle and fired, watching the thirteen orbs he owned be reduced to a measly eight as the smoke rose. He was always giddy at this part, having seen enough five star units appear before him to hope it would be the same with Hector. He could already see the gallant lord, clad in heavy armor, swinging the enchanted and legendary axe Armads around as though it were a fraction of its weight. A cocky smirk on the lord's face as his exclusive and rare Distant Counter skill made short work of any mage or archer foolish enough to provoke him.

Then Kiran despaired. There was no accompanying ring of smoke – a three star – Kiran though, dejected, as Frederick emerged from the smoke and began to speak. Frederick. Easily one of the most forgettable starter paladins in a Fire Emblem Game (Kiran's opinion) compared to his contemporaries Marcus, Seth, and Titania. One of those units whose' usability in his native game matched his usability in Heroes. In Awakening he was crutch character- one that the tactician leaned on when starting the game, and immediately dropped as soon as better units entered the picture. In Heroes, Frederick's statline was alright, and he had some pretty good skills, but at the end of the day there was the five star Titania Kiran had summoned trying for Ike who fit the Green Horseperson spot quite nicely, and who Kiran would never dream of replacing with Frederick.

"You cost me five orbs." Kiran said as he shot Frederick point blank in the chest. Frederic exploded from the bullet into one hundred and fifty feathers, which fell to the ground in a neat pile. The heroes watching their summoner send Frederick home in such a manner ran away – afraid he'd do the same to them. Kiran sighed as he looked at the number eight. ' _That cost five orbs_.' Kiran thought, angrily contemplating spending the remaining eight before dropping his gun and stamping about in a circle. He didn't care if he looked ridiculous- the Askr attire he wore already saw to that. Kiran grabbed the stack of feathers, which vanished into his inventory, and supposed he should be grateful that sending units home gave you more back ratio-wise than when he sold back his college textbooks.

"Everything alright, Kiran?" A concerned Roy approached, confident enough that he would be staying in Askr after inheriting Moonbow and Swordbreaker.

"Yeah it's ok Roy." Kiran said. A sigh. "I'm getting annoyed with raising up three-star units. I'm gonna start auto sending them home unless they're a Grand Hero or have some kind of good skills." He grumbled. Then he frowned. Maybe he could have used Frederick to give somebody Wings of Mercy 1, or New Moon, but he felt like he'd rather just wait to pull a four star Frederick. Awakening units came often enough that it wasn't a huge blunder. But one hundred and fifty feathers were nothing compared to five orbs. Five orbs were awesome and not worth what he'd summoned. Kiran wished he had more in-game currency, but really couldn't complain that much. After all, he'd gotten some five star units and didn't need Hector despite his personal desire to summon the Ostian general.

Kiran pocketed his gun and thanked Roy before wandering off for some food. It wouldn't replace the orbs he spent, but it would fill his hunger to summon- hopefully long enough to save up fifty or so orbs. After all, he'd heard rumors of a special Ike coming at the end of the summer and he wanted to have a good number of orbs to gamble in getting the exclusive hero. He just prayed the road of summons to an Ike wasn't littered with a bunch of three-star units, though given the nature of the game he'd probably end up swimming through countless Stahls, Hinatas, and Hanas before he found what he wanted.

So mostly just Kiran's thoughts here. Really short chapter, but I find some days I don't do much in Heroes if I'm saving up orbs and don't have many quests to do. Nowadays there's so much going on that that's hardly the case, but I remember the dark times when we had 50 stamina, and pretty regular orb droughts. Also I figured Kiran's probably stuck in Askr even though IRL we summoners have our own stuff to deal with. Like I said, I'll try not to make Kiran the center of every chapter.


	8. Campaign 101 AKA: Veronica is the Worst

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Heroes

Campaign 101 AKA: Veronica is The Worst

Alfonse wanted peace and quiet.

He thought it would be a simple thing, yet now within the first month of the looming campaign against Embla, he found he lost both of those things in quick succession. Along with his best friend.

Zacharias had always practiced the lance early in the morning. Alfonse sparred with him and enjoyed the challenge of facing a lance unit. Plus, Zacharias was all about combat until the spar was over. Now that he was gone, Alfonse tried his best to spar with his sister, Sharena, but he found it soon grated on him. For one she'd always taunt him in mid spar, comments of 'Ladies first!' and 'Found your weak spot!' interrupted his thoughts. Yet it also made him have to focus extra hard on the task in front of him. He was grateful to his sister, even if he didn't always show it.

Now the Order of Heroes (as Commander Anna called it) had begun to travel to the worlds Veronica had visited, determined to break the contracts that bound each one to Veronica's will. The first place: The World of Mystery, home of the Altean Prince Marth. Kiran had wanted to go in the field with them, but Anna insisted he stay behind. Alfonse didn't know Anna's reasons, but he was glad. He wanted to stay away from the summoner if he could help it.

"I wish you all best of luck facing me. May both sides fight our strongest!" declared Prince Marth, raising his divine sword Falchion in the air as he and his allies faced Alfonse, Sharena, and Commander Anna in formation.

"Alright let's get to breaking Veronica's contracts." Commander Anna said, brandishing her Steel Axe and staring down Marth's retainer, the Altean Paladin Jagen. Jagen charged, uttering a "For Prince Marth!" as he lunged, his silver lance surging towards Anna. The commander dodged the blow and the spear passed through her rather nonconventional collar. Then she swung her steel axe, hitting the paladin in the chest. Jagen and the horse he rode on vanished, leaving the enemy team to be Prince Marth and Princess Ceada.

"I'll take the Prince, you take the Princess" Sharena yelled to Alfonse, reading her steel lance to face Marth in combat. Alfonse grumbled, wishing that he could clash blades with Marth, but had to snap out of such a fantasy as Ceada came bearing down on him from the sky on her pegasus, her armorslayer slashing through the air. Alfonse brought up the steel sword, wishing he'd unsealed his Folkvangr – it would've been a better weapon. The blades met and he found that like Sharena, Ceada was smirking at him. By the time Alfonse had repelled her swing, the pegasus knight took to the skies once again, coming around for another attack.

Meanwhile Sharena thrust at Marth with her steel lance. Marth ducked under the stab and quickly sliced at Sharena's legs. Falchion cut her armored boots and Sharena winced as that would no doubt require both a healer and a smithy to fix. She then spun her lance downward, forcing Marth to knock it away. He did as she thought, twisting Falchion upwards and sending the tip of her lance away from him. Sharena used the opportunity to back away and swing again. This time she landed a hit. A smirk. "Gotcha, Mar-Mar." She breathed. Marth looked surprised and leapt back. "So Tiki has joined you then?", he asked, readjusting the grip on Falchion's hilt.

Sharena giggled. "No. I just like the nickname. I wish she was though. We need a dragon." She too stepped back, twirling around her lance so the tip pointed squarely at Marth.

Both royals faced one another and charged once again.

Alfonse had rolled to the side, waiting for Ceada to fall from the sky again. This time, he let her advance before he leapt towards the pegasus. He felt the Armorslayer slam into his left arm, but didn't stop as his own blade found Ceada's neck. As the strike hit true, the pegasus and its rider vanished into thin air. Alfonse turned and saw Sharena had defeated Marth, the man grinning as he faded into the either.

"That's that", Anna said. "We should keep going. That was just the first fight. I'm sure Prince Marth will regroup to face us sooner or later." She stated.

"Sharena, how was fighting Marth?" He asked.

Sharena gave a wink. "I'm glad I took time to train with you, brother!" She beamed. "He's faster than you, but since practice showed me how to take a hit, I was able to counter him! Oh I do hope we can summon him one day!" She said forlornly.

Alfonse felt anger as he thought of Veronica, and could only wonder how many heroes she'd enthralled in her contracts. While it wasn't anything as terrible as a blood pact, the contract bound the heroes until they fell in battle. Meaning that the Order of Heroes had their work cut out for them. Alfonse grumbled to himself and made a mental note to check on the number of sword using heroes that were summoned. A break from combat would be nice.

The group advanced and found themselves ambushed by the Whitewings of Macedon, and later Marth himself faced them again. The Order was able to defeat him once more, but the entire ordeal was exhausting. They were out of stamina. The group went home and Alfonse crashed on his bed the second he entered his room and threw off his armor.

He dreamt of facing Marth himself, Folkvangr clashing with Falchion time and time again. Alfonse locked blades with the other prince, and over Marth's shoulder he saw Veronica staring at him as though he was inconsequential. He felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen and looked down to see Falchion's blade buried in his stomach.

"Alfonse. I thought you were better than this." Marth said.

Alfonse looked up into Marth's face, but now it was Zacharias' face, grinning as he thrust Falchion forwards.

Alfonse woke up in a cold sweat, his stomach was cramping.

He threw on a robe and went outside. He saw the initial heroes that Askr had gathered; Raigh, Matthew, Selena, Arthur, and Virion (the first hero that Kiran had summoned).

Matthew was arguing with Selena about something. Plums? Something about a life debt? Raigh was trying to hit a target with his fire magic that Virion kept hitting consistently. And Arthur was watching the groups. Alfonse sighed and turned back to the castle. Though the group was at the moment very small, eventually there would be several more heroes. He didn't even want to think about that eventuality, though it would occur at some point.

"Alfonse, everything alright?" Commander Anna's voice asked.

Alfonse turned to see Anna practicing swings with an iron axe on an unfortunate tree.

"I'm tired. Today was a victory but what will tomorrow be like?" He asked, staring up at the sky as though the blue expanse would give him answers.

"Well we're going to try and keep winning." Anna said, slamming the axe into the stump and keeping it there.

"I had a nightmare, Anna." Alfonse said, then wishing that he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Was it Zacharias?" Anna asked, though judging by her expression the question was rhetorical.

"Yeah. He killed me. At first he was Prince Marth, but- ", Alfonse tried to remember what else was in the dream. "Veronica! She was there too!" He started.

"Alfonse, why don't you take a break for the next campaign? Selena can take your place for now. I don't want to field our Prince Alfonse if he's not getting proper rest." Anna said.

"Understood." Alfonse said."

Then he went back to his room and tried to sleep. He'd gotten his peace and quiet, but his mind was racing. " _Damn that Veronica"_ , Alfonse thought. " _If it weren't for you, Zacharias would still be. . ."_

He took a deep breath and stared at his ceiling, focusing on the white stone ceiling. It was almost like marble. He slept and dreamt of the day that he'd be more than just one soldier on the battlefield. When the war was over. He didn't think of the possibility that Askr would lose, but he had initial doubts about Kiran and they'd yet to be disproven.

He heard the summoning circle light up a few times and a scream from Kiran, loud and jubilant echoed through the air.

"TIKI! TIKI! IT'S TIKI!" Kiran's voice yelled, loud enough to even reach the rightmost tower Alfonse was trying to sleep in.

The prince rubbed his eyes and looked over the balcony, seeing Kiran jumping up and down, and running circles around the confused dragon child.

Around him there also was Roy, Alfonse recognized as the Young Lion of Phearae, Robin, Ylisse's tactician, Camilla, the elder Princess of Nohr, and some old guy in robes with a healing staff.

"Welcome to Zenith! "Kiran said to the group. Then he looked to Tiki, who'd fallen asleep.

Alfonse didn't care to meet the new heroes, not yet at least. He closed the blinds and fell back down amidst Sharena's shouts of joy as she ran out to greet the confused new arrivals.

If he blamed it all on Veronica then it wasn't the worst thing in the world. Because if he didn't blame her then he'd have to start looking to Kiran for more of his grievances.

Alfonse closed his eyes and eventually found sleep. This time there was no dream that he could remember, but he woke up to find it was dark out. He was hungry.

Alfonse dressed into his uniform and made sure that he didn't have bedhead. Then he went downstairs to the mess hall. Kiran was eating with a nodding Robin to his left and a drowsy (young) Tiki to his right. Roy, Selena, and the healer Wrys sat on the other side of the table.

"Hey, Alfonse! Come on up!" Kiran shouted, pointing to an unoccupied seat at the head of the table. "I made sure to save some food for you!" Kiran said.

Disgusting, Alfonse thought as the guest summoned was talking while half chewing on a bagel.

Still, he managed a thin smile, nodding to the assembled heroes. "I am Prince Alfonse of Askr, and this is Zenith. I hope you've been enjoying your time here." He said, with a small bow as he took the head seat, directly next to the sleepy Tiki and the agitated looking Selena.

"Well I hope they're decent fighters", Selena said, facing a face at Kiran. "Can't rely on me for everything." She said before turning her attention to a large slice of turkey on her plate she began cutting.

"We'll put in our fair share." Roy said as he nodded to Alfonse. "Prince Roy. Good to meet you."

Alfonse smiled and picked up his silverware. "Likewise. Please ask if you need anything." Alfonse said.

Kiran interjected. "Yes, ask away. This is Askr after all." He snorted.

Alfonse felt a pang of anger but let it go. Kiran may just be joking to make light of his own situation, Alfonse thought.

"Where's Princess Sharena?" Severa asked after she finished half of her turkey.

Kiran shrugged. "I think she ate early. With the other heroes. Sucks because she really wanted to see more of you guys." He said, looking to the new heroes.

Alfonse was curious. "Where did she go after she said hello?" It seemed uncharacteristic for her to not be around new heroes.

"Well," Kiran said as he looked to the Prince of Askr. "She said something about practicing in the training tower. Then she probably ate and fell asleep."

There was quiet for a while as everyone ate, interjected by Wrys asking if they had more water. Kiran smiled and poured the elder curate a glass, adding "You are the first healer to be summoned. Thank Naga." He placed the glass in front of the old man, who said a prayer before sipping from the glass.

Robin chuckled, looking at the group. "Is every hero here from a different world?" he asked.  
"Mystery" Wrys said, setting down his glass.

"Conquest" Severa said, before looking down at the rest of her meal.

"Binding" Roy managed before he took a bite of chicken.

The group was silent as they looked to Tiki's who'd fallen asleep in her chair. Kiran frowned and tapped her shoulder.

"Hunh! - "Tiki started, looking at the group wide-eyed. "Oh, right. I was eating with you all. Sorry for dozing off. I'm just so sleepy." The young dragon child yawned.

"She's also from Mystery." Whys said and Robin nodded.

"What about our summoner? I'm sorry, I'm not the best with names." Robin admitted.

"Oh it's fine. I'm also pretty bad at that, Robin." The summoner in question spoke. "I'm Kiran. I'm not from any of those worlds, but there's not much to talk about from it that would be interesting." Kiran said behind his big hood.

"Kiran then. Well if you need tactical advice, don't hesitate to ask me." He said. Alfonse shifted in his seat, feeling as though he was beneath a mere summoner. But to be fair, the guerilla tactics Commander Anna employed weren't suited for an army's survivability. He supposed he'd have to trust Kiran, but he found it difficult to do so when Kiran looked at his small pageless tome all the time, pressing commands that guided troops, sometimes without even discussing the battle plan ahead of time. He'd even say things like "Alright generic lord guy. Go two squares to the right and attack that axe fighter. Give em' the deathblow two!" in reference to Alfonse himself. The prince didn't know how to feel about it, but it was a bit irritating.

He snapped out of his thoughts to find Kiran had asked him something. "Excuse me Kiran. What was that?" He asked.

"I'm asking if you're hungry." Kiran said.

He looked down at his plate to find it was hardly touched. "Ah. I suppose not." Alfonse said.

"Alright. You're a prince, so go get some food when you're feeling it, ok?" Kiran asked him. Alfonse was startled for a moment. Why would Kiran say that to him?

As to answer that very question, Kiran stood up. "Alright people. Nice talking to you guys. I'm going to check on the barracks to see how we're all settling in. Tomorrow's a long day." Kiran looked around. "Alfonse, please tell me if you're feeling better tomorrow, Ok? You look really tired. Get some sleep man." Kiran said. The casual manner of speech from someone like their only summoner was jarring and Alfonse supposed he should get used to that as well.

Then Kiran stood up and started collecting plates. "Alfonse, where to these go?", he asked the prince.

"Oh, leave them there. We'll have our maids and butlers take care of that." The prince said.

Kiran laughed. "Ok. Tomorrow comes soon, so let's all get some sleep."

Alfonse went to his room with a sense he might be wrong about Kiran. He hoped he was wrong, but as of late the summoner had done nothing to really confirm or deny anything. Alfonse breathed until he fell asleep. Luckily this time there were no nightmares about Prince Marth turning into Zacharias. Just Kiran shooting his divine weapon at Veronica, who dodged each miniature hero Kiran fired and kept making faces at the summoner. Even in his dreams, it seemed that Alfonse couldn't escape Veronica – or Kiran's influence.


	9. Arena 101 AKA: Hector is King

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Heroes

Area 101 AKA: Hector is King

"Roy! Get over here!" The red head heard Robin's cry as he leapt in front of the mage, repelling the axe-fighter Bartre with his Triangle Adept 3 Skill. The skill made the axe bounce off of him like it was nothing at all. Roy slashed at Bartre with his silver sword and the arena match ended.

Luckily for Roy, that meant a break. Kiran had decided to try the arena, but he wasn't yet super invested. After all, it was the last thing he'd do once he ran through the group's stamina warping teams to various other worlds to combat Veronica's forces. Roy's team had been strong enough to manage seven consecutive wins, but they weren't really very high placing. Currently they were in tier five, which was low according to Anna yet it was all Laguz speech to Roy (in that he didn't understand any of it).

Roy's team: Robin, Gordon, Sharena, and himself all congratulated one another until Sharena invited all of them for dinner, which they didn't refuse. Roy was amused that he was once again across from Robin at a table, but they hardly spoke to one another. It was crazy that they were all from different worlds and some were adjusting differently than others. To some it was maddening but to others like Robin it was more normal (something about the outrealms).

Kiran was pleased upon checking the arena tier list to see that their group had progressed to the 'Four Riders' tear in a small time span. Anna explained to the group that meant more orbs and feathers but most of it went over Roy's head. Apparently there was going to be a new mechanic added in a week called 'Skill Inheritance' that would make arena more diverse and competitive, but Roy didn't pay attention as he chewed his mashed potatoes and vegetables.

If he had, it might've saved him.

A week later, Roy was in the Arena again. His team was on a five-win killstreak. He was with Olivia, Cecilia his teacher, and Donnel.

This was going to be an extensive fight, Roy realized as he surveyed the enemy team.

Across from them was an Effie, an armored lance knight with high defense, Silver Lance, and the Wary Fighter skill, a Hector, with his legendary axe Armads, Reinhardt on his horse and with his Dire Thunder tome, and Lyndis with her famed blade the Sol Katti.

"I'll take Reinhardt." Cecelia declared.  
"Ah'll take Lyn." Donnel said.  
"I'll support Cecelia." Olivia added.  
"Then I'll get Hector." Roy said with a nod.

The fight more or less played out like the team had practiced, baiting the enemy towards them and then striking. The problem was that Reinhardt had inherited the 'Swap' skill, so upon charging towards Olivia, he instead swapped places with Effie. The knight lumbered forward and KO'd Olivia in one shot.

Roy scowled and looked to see his foe, Hector, was still far in the back of the map. Lyn was approaching, but Donnel was ready for her. Roy looked ahead to see Cecilia bombard Effie with her Gronnraven tome, a swarm of emerald ravens flying from her spell book and overwhelming the knight. Still, Effie held fast.

Roy treaded carefully, not to get too close into Reinhardt's range of his Dire Thunder. Then Effie attacked Cecilia, who was able to tank both her Silver Lance and two hits from Reinhardt's Dire Thunder, each mighty lightning strike only inflicting minimal damage. Then the ravens came out again and tore into the blue cavalier, causing him to fade away.

Donnel had been hit twice by Lyndis, and was struggling, yet his Brave Lance was all he needed to successfully counter her. The plainswoman fell and vanished, leaving Donnel to run towards Hector. Roy shouted for Donnel to stop, but by the time the farm boy heard him, Hector marched into view, legendary axe Armads resting on his shoulder like it was light. Roy had personally had to pick up the axe in his world (even though he couldn't use axes, curse sword locked job changes) and he knew it weighed a ton.

Roy was able to use his 'Shove' ability to push Donnel away from Hector and the blue giant turned to look Roy in the eyes.

"Hey you're not Eliwood. You're that boy I dreamt about! I'm not letting anybody marry my daughter, Phearean whelp!" Hector said, letting Armads fall from his shoulder with a mighty crash. The golden axe blade landed in the earth and Roy felt the ground itself shake from the impact.

Roy sighed and gripped his Silver Sword with both hands, wishing Kiran had unlocked his Binding Blade (Yet again he was not upgraded to five-star rarity due to something Kiran called 'mediocre IV's', whatever that meant).

"My name's Roy, Lord Hector. It's an honor to face you." Roy said, electing to ignore anything Hector said about Lillina (his future daughter, timelines were complicated).

Hector's scowl turned into a grin. "You sure do look like Eliwood. Your daddy and I have been sparring since we were young and I want to see how the son measures up." Hector dashed towards Roy, who was able to get decent enough footing and leverage with his Triangle Adept skill to knock back Armads and mitigate most of the damage he would have taken from it. Then it was his turn, yet Roy's Silver Sword barely scratched Hector's armor.

Then Donnel jumped in, and with a spin, Hector obliterated the boy with one swing. Donnel faded and Roy gulped.

Then he heard the slice of wind magic and a great crash as Effie fell to the ground, fading away. Cecilia had vanquished Effie it seemed.

Cecilia spoke, "Lord Hector, its two on one. Might you lay down Armads so – "

Celica raised Gronnraven to shoot the ravenswarm with a gesture, yet Hector shone with a red glimmer as Roy saw the word 'Vantage' appear briefly in front of Hector. Then the red glimmer repeated, this time showing Hector's attack gauge – that Roy hadn't noticed until now – said 'bonfire'.

"I DON'T BACK DOWN!" Hector roared. Armads was cackling with blue lightning from the blade of the axe. Additionally, the Bonfire Skill engulfed Hector in flames as he – threw? – Armads into Cecelia, KOing Roy's teacher in one blow (from that point on, Kiran made a point to prioritize getting rid of enemy vantage distant counter units).

Roy suddenly gulped, but didn't let up. He rushed towards Hector, this time on the attack as the Ostian General looked to him and grinned. Vantage triggered again and Roy stumbled as Armads caught him in the chest, knocking him back some. Roy's eyes widened as two things happened. First, the Bonfire gauge dropped to one cooldown left as Roy countered with the Silver Sword. Next, Hector impossibly was able to spin around and strike Roy with Armads a second time, fully charging his cooldown meter.

"ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT!" Hector boomed, as the lighting axe was raised to the sky. It was like looking straight at a mythic figure of legend as Hector was shrouded in both the lighting and the blazing flames, eyes staring directly at Roy. The lord didn't even feel much pain as Armads connected, yet the flames from Bonfire proved to be too much for Roy, who apparently ran out of HP as he faded into the either.

The arena streak had been broken and Roy expected to hear Kiran's ramblings, yet the summoner instead just looked shocked, rocking back in forth in a chair as he contemplated the terrible power and potential of skill inheritance.


	10. Paralogues 101 AKA: Incest Emblem

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Heroes

Paralogues 101 AKA: Incest Emblem

Everybody who knew Sharena knew she wanted to befriend as many heroes as possible. It was endearing to the heroes who liked the attention, but other heroes would warn each other to stay away lest she talk their ear off.

It was almost karmic then, that she wound up running into Jaffar, as the quiet assassin wanted nothing else to do than stay alert to repel enemy assassins that never came. Jaffar turned his hooded head to the golden armored princess. Sharena came up to him and bowed, before asking him his name. Jaffar never really got the hang of any kind of social conversation from his world (as he was an assassin there since he was a kid blah blah blah just play Blazing Sword/Fire Emblem USA first release/Fire Emblem 7 for you hardcore fans/Rekka no Ken for all you weeaboos).

The conversation between them wasn't really a conversation as much as it was Jaffar grunting, or giving one word answers to the vibrant princess. Sharena felt defeated because she wanted to get along with every hero there and the assassins, serious ones, or mercenaries really were the hardest to approach with a smile and a hello. She'd already had pretty bad run-ins with Saizo (who wanted nothing to do with her) and Raven (who left after Sharena promptly asked him if he'd seen his sister around). So Jaffar was kind of a proverbial strike three for Sharena even though that whole three strike system wasn't really commonly known in Askr since they didn't play baseball.

"Strike three, huh?" Kiran asked to a sulking Sharena, who of course didn't really understand what he meant.

"Hmmmm." She groaned. "I wish that those more stoic heroes would talk to me. Even if it's a small conversation." She gave a sigh and looked to the summoner. "Any ideas, Kiran?" She asked.

Kiran gave a groan but then chuckled a bit. "Weeeeell what if I force you on a team with the edgelords? Do some teambuilding. It would do them all good than just brood around all the time." Kiran beamed.

Sharena beamed right back. Even if she didn't know what an 'edgelord' was. "You'd do that for me?! But why?" She asked him.

"Welllllll." Kiran seemed to think for a bit. "You were the first friend I made in Askr." Kiran said. "Also I feel like all the heroes here would rather follow you. I'm not the most confident commander. No offense to your brother, but Alfonse is a bit of a stuffed shirt and kind of superfluous since we summoned Marth and Chrom (Alfonse who was minding his own business suddenly slumped over as he overheard Kiran). And all Anna really cares about is money and if everyone puts in their pound of flesh. Just purely professional stuff. But you? You're happy to help out! You help Nino read books, show everybody around, including me who always gets lost, are patient with other customs, and even shooed Tharja away when she was watching me sleep. And Robin sleep. And whoever else she - ."

Kiran trailed off for a moment.

"The point is, you go out of your way to be kind when you don't have to and it speaks a lot." So. For today you will be leading the strike force against Embla's next target. Pick your team and I'll leave you in charge. I have to attend to training some of the Grand Heroes today, otherwise they'll not get along with anybody and I don't want Ursula striking anybody else with bolting this week."

Sharena beamed. "I'll start right away! I'm honored you're letting me handle this important mission!" She said with a bow.

"Alfonse! To me!" She yelled dramatically.

Alfonse walked into view and coughed. "Stuffed Shirt reporting for duty." He said, staring at Kiran. "What services do you require, sister?" He asked sarcastically.

Sharena was happy to answer. "Well Kiran says we need to train the bladekings to fight Embl- "

"No, it's called an 'edgelord'." Kiran corrected. "That's when all a person does is scowl and sound tough and talk about death and blood all the time. Brooding assholes, the lot of them." He said, waving around his hands for emphasis.

"Anyway keep in mind that this is a Paralogue so it's not something I need done NOW or anything like that. It's Just a good way to get some orbs and "This time Sharena cut Kiran off.

"Well I'm going to complete the task anyway. Let's go, brother!" She said, before she looked around for other heroes. "Hmm. Edgelords. So like Michalis?" She asked.

"Yes he counts." Kiran said. "But he's also a Grand Hero and I don't think he knows what teamwork is. Try a hero we didn't have to fight to recruit." Kiran suggested.

Alfonse sighed. "Just don't take all day, Sis." He said.

The map appeared in front of her – a burning maze of ash and veins of lava - and Sharena could make out two royal pairs of siblings, first from the Sacred World it was Ephraim and Eirika, twins with sibling weapons and matching blue hair, as they were twins. The next pair of twins were Seliph and Julia, half siblings from the world of Genealogy.

"Here you are at last. We've been waiting for you. It seems that your sibling bond is strong indeed-" Ephraim said.

He pointed to Sharena and Alfonse with his spear while he was talking. "- But it cannot be as strong as the one that binds Eirika and me. Ours is so strong that some fools dare spread lies about us. Disgusting." Ephraim said, glaring at the quartet.

"That must be that incest thing Kiran mentioned." Sharena whispered offhandedly to no one in particular.

His sister Eirika responded, "Ephraim, please. They want to battle, not hear you rant." She said, wagging a finger in his face before she stopped and faced Sharena. "Apologies again. Now, will you break that contract that binds us? Let's find out."

Sharena was in awe of the twins. Apparently Veronica had targeted specific sets of twins believing they'd fight harder since they were protecting a loved one. She could see for herself that Seliph was consoling Julia even as he looked to Sharena and her team, hand on the hilt of the Tierfang.

"Julia, remember I'll never leave your side again. Nothing will separate us." He said strongly as he embraced Julia with his free hand."

Julia's eyes widened and shimmered "Oh Seliph. What would I do without you?" She said, returning the embrace. Sharena felt – weird – seeing them hold each other like that. Almost as though they were lovers. But maybe she was looking into it too hard. After all, Camilla tended to trap people in a steel trap of a hug when she got to know them (Sharena knew from experience) so maybe it was just a Jugdral custom or whatever.

"We should strike now." Jaffar said, bluntly, unsheathing his Deadly Daggers (wishing they were his trademark Killing Edges from Blazing Sword), staring at Julia for the most effective point of damage.

"No Jaffar, that's dishonorable!" Sharena yelled. "Besides you'll ruin the sibling love we see before us."  
Sharena held up a finger and glared at Jaffar. Behind the assassin, Raven did all he could not to sigh while Alfonse grumbled "idiocy".

Of course the squabble caught the enemy's attention.

"Hey you! If you're going to fight us, you'd best be prepared!" Ephraim said as he took some confident steps towards the four heroes, his concerned sister following.

"Way to go, sunshine." Raven grumbled to Sharena, readying his Brave Axe as Alfonse brandished his blade, Folkvangr.

Ephraim scowled as he gripped his flame lance. "Seliph, Julia. Try not to fall behind."

Jaffar sighed and ran ahead of the group, throwing both daggers and striking Ephraim's legs. The lord, however, didn't stop as Siegmund met Jaffar's chest, knocking the assassin backwards across the molten rocks.

"Brother! I'm on my way!" Eirika yelled as she raised her twin weapon Sieglinde, the blade's edge crackling with electricity as she advanced, thundersword in hand.

"Sister versus sister! This should be fun!" Sharena declared as she leapt in front of Eirika, her lance blocking Eirika's strike.

Meanwhile, Seliph was able to take on Alfonse blade to blade while Raven had to hang back and wait for his own opening. The only problem was Julia, whose divine Naga tome had conjured a literal dragon, gigantic, serpentine, and made of translucent gold, which would make taking her down quite the chore.

"You won't hurt Seliph!" Julia roared as the Naga dragon descended upon Alfonse, knocking him away as the golden dragon passed through him. He was critically damaged as his armor began to chip and break and his robes showed signs of wear and tear.

Jaffar leapt in front of Seliph and threw his deadly daggers at the blue haired lord, both weapons' poison splashing all over Seliph and Julia as they both took damage and got debuffed (Jaffar also had inherited Poison Strike and Savage Blow).

Seliph stood back up, damaged but not beaten. He rushed at Jaffar, and caused a wardrobe malfunction for the Black Fang assassin as Tierfang cleaved cuts through Jaffar's attire, knocking him into the 'almost dead' zone. Jaffar glanced up to Julia, her hands moving to cast another Naga dragon when Jaffar shone red, Vantage and Glimmer triggering consecutively as Julia caught a dagger with her face, knocking her out.

"JULIA!" Seliph roared as he tried to swing at Jaffar, but was blocked by Alfonse.

"Face me, Prince Seliph!" Alfonse declared, pushing back Tierfang's blade with Folkfangr's own.

Alfonse felt he had the advantage as his innate Death Blow made his attacks stronger. Seliph was good at taking punishment, but the splash damage he took earlier from Jaffar meant he was overwhelmed by Alfonse's strength.

"Well done, Prince of Askr." Seliph said as Tierfang flew from his hand. He gave a proud glare to Alfonse as Seliph vanished into thin air.

Raven turned to focus on Ephraim, barely jumping in front of Jaffar and taking the force of Siegmund. Ironic, Raven thought as he fought against another older brother.

"My sister would have begged to be part of this." Raven grumbled as he lunged in and got two hits in on Ephraim with his Brave Axe.

"Heh. Is she pretty?" Ephraim said as he twirled Siegmund around, striking Raven in the head. Raven staggered back and felt the blood and adrenaline really start to pump.

Raven parried some thrusts with his axe. "I wouldn't know. She's my little sister. That's it." Raven said. It was true. Despite how Priscilla felt about it, he'd always see her as his kid sister. Ephraim looked a bit disappointed, but still gave a chuckle as he stepped back and rose his lance.

"Eirika's not like anyone else I know." He said, momentarily ceasing his attack (While still keeping Raven at bay, pointing Siegmund directly at him) to look at his sister in combat with Sharena.

"She's got a strong will AND a strong heart. Yeah people say I did a lot when I "conquered Grado by myself" but she inspires people. And she's a better politician than I can ever hope to be. After the war she'll be the key figure in keeping everything from going to the wayside." Ephraim was proud of her, clearly.

"And what of your sister, sir?" He asked the axe fighter.

"it's Raven. Not sir." Raven said, mentally noting that he'd had to do that the second time this week, and then continued. "Priscilla. . . we separated when we were younger but she was always sweet. Always worried about people she shouldn't concern herself with. Now she just wants to help out those she can. Vagabonds, drifters, idiot Lycian knights. She actually saved me, you know? I swore revenge on a man, but seeing her on the opposing side made me change my priorities. I decided I'd be with her. It's the least I can do. She's all the blood family I have left."

Ephraim smiled. "Well Raven, may the best brother win."

Raven scoffed. "That has nothing to do with this."

Then Ephraim yelled in shock, falling forward as Jaffar's deathly daggers hit him in the back, causing him to vanish from the map.

Meanwhile Sharena and Eirika were still going at it, both fast enough to keep up with the other. Sharena frowned as she found it hard to breathe now since they were fighting in a molten hellscape.

"Very impressive, Princess Eirika." She managed. "You're keeping up with me despite my weapon advantage." She said. "I admire that."

"Thank you Princess Sharena." Eirika said. "Sparring with my brother gave me the experience I needed to keep up with you." She grinned. "I wish your brother was still here. I'd love to see him clash with Ephraim."

Sharena thrusted at Eirika. It was just to keep her on her toes and both of them sharp.

"Still, I'd rather you be allied with us." Sharena said. "It always stinks fighting those you know could be such wonderful friends." She managed to pant despite the sulfur fumes.

"Indeed I agree. But let us not fret. If you break this contract, you may summon us yet." Eirika said, lunging at Sharena once she finished, Sieglinde barely missing the other princess, blade sparking with lightning as Eirika passed by her with her lunge.

Sharena waited for Eirika to turn back around before charging with her shield raised, the Askrian crest taking the hit from Sieglinde as Fensalir found its mark. Eirika looked down at the point of impact, surprised as she vanished from the map. Then the pair of twins appeared before them again as the usual STAGE COMPLETE letters appeared above them all.

Ephraim was shaken and a little surprised. "Defeated? I can't believe it." He looked to his sister. "I'm... I'm sorry, Eirika. My pride got the best of me. And my lance usually serves me better, but this time. . ." He trailed off as his sister spoke up.

"Brother, your pride might blind you from time to time, but it's my fault that we lost. I'm not as strong as you are, so you had to make up for my lapses in battle. I'm sorry." She clutched Ephraim's free hand with her own and shook her head in shame.

Sharena looked to Alfonse and raised an eyebrow. "From where I'm standing she did just as much." Sharena whispered.

Ephraim gave a sigh and turned to his sister. "Sure I watch out for you in battle, Eirika, but it's not your fault. I'm just your older brother! I've been watching out for you ever since before we were born..." He trailed off again, moving his hand to stroke her face. To this she stuck her tongue out at him and made a face.

Seliph saw the awkward situation and spoke up to redirect everyone's attention. "Pardon me. May I interrupt? Travelers, we must all thank you, for now we are finally free to return to our worlds." He beamed and nodded to Alfonse, and with some reluctance, Jaffar.

"If ever we meet again...you must let us repay...your kindness." Julia added.

Ephraim was quick to come back into the conversation. "Right. And if we do meet again, I want another chance to test my lance against you people. Eirika, you and I are going to double our usual training as soon as we get home." He spoke up as though it was a fact and to this Eirika giggled.

"Oh, Ephraim. These good people will hopefully be our allies, not just your sparring partners. Now, good-bye to all of you. I do hope we meet again—and in the best of ways." She said, her voice getting fainter as mist enveloped the barren cavern they all were in. The sibling team vanished and the portal to Askr opened.

Sharena gave Kiran an energetic high five as she began telling the summoner about the battle. "Oh Kiran, you should go next time! I had a really close fight with Eirika! And I got to see the strength of family bonds." She said, practically waxing poetic about their foes' siblinghood.

Jaffar gave his trademark "…" before departing.

Raven rolled his eyes and looked to Kiran. "I'm leaving now that that's over. "

Kiran found himself facing Sharena and Alfonse. "Well what it is?" He asked them.

"Can you explain this incest thing? During the battle I felt that both Magvel and Jugdral siblings were really close. Maybe even too much." Sharena said, looking confused.

Kiran sighed. "Well unfortunately for The Jugdral twins that's not really their fault as it is their parents'. For the Magvel twins yeah, I got nothing." He said.

Then he looked at the siblings, who were still confused.

"Alright then, gathered Askr nobles. Let me recite the tale of Incest Emblem." Kiran said dramatically.

* * *

Author's note: When researching the twins' lines from the paralogue I forgot that Ephraim talked so highly of himself. It really was kind of annoying how he diminished Eirika's role there since I remember her giving me just as much grief there. Also big thanks to SolidShinji 104 for your comments on some of my chapters. In regards to Sheena, yeah she's a great budget axe knight and her merge potential does let her outshine Hector if you're not a whale. I'm trying to save all my Sheena now because she's a worthy +10 unit. There's one an ally has in my Grand Conquest who is plus 10 merged with Distant Counter and Vengeful Fighter and she destroys GC maps very consistently. Scary stuff. Anyway who knows what the next chapter will be but I'm glad this story is being read. Thanks people.


	11. Seasonal Banners 101 AKA: Waifu Emblem

Seasonal Banners 101 AKA: Waifu Emblem

It was June and everyone was finding it hotter, itchier, and generally more uncomfortable. Kiran opted to get a sleeveless robe (the irony) but even that didn't do much against the heat. The most he could do was open a portal to one of the cooler places in Askr and try not to get dehydrated.

There were also the allergies. Abel found himself sneezing non-stop and his buddy Cain had to steer the lance knight away from their Whitewing contemporaries, lest a stray sneeze find itself all over Est's face.  
Lachesis broke out in a fever and everybody freaked out because the best healer was out of commission (At that time the only others on standby were Serra and Wrys). Poor Laslow found he had a wart on his right foot and wouldn't let up to Corrin about how it interfered with his dancing skills.

All this and there was a new summoning focus advertised. Four women from across different continents and times, resplendent in bridal dresses, would be available to summon (for orbs, of course). Ceada, Charlotte, Lyndis, and Cordelia. Kiran gulped and looked away from the banner as it appeared in Askr Castle.

"Milord Kiran, can we please Summon for Bride Ceada?" Marth said, kneeling before Kiran and bowing his head, uncharacteristically.

"Yes! I implore you summon the wedding version of . . . me!" Ceada said, kneeling before Kiran next to Marth.

Kiran sighed. "But why though?" He asked to the open air, fingers twitching as he looked to the three hundred orbs he'd saved up.

"Well obviously Marth and I want to get married – after the war, of course!" Ceada blurted out. Marth turned beet red, but Ceada was better at hiding her blush. "This way it's some kind of confirmation." Ceada said, clasping Marth's hand with her own. "But we'd better get a groom banner soon or I'm going to get mad." She said as Marth tried to talk her down.

Kiran sighed. "Fine then. 20 orbs. You point, I shoot." He said, bored.

Ceada and Marth walked to the summoning stone they'd seen plenty of times and pointed to the two blue orbs that appeared out of the five (The rest were two green and one red).

One shot, and Nowi appeared, scratching her head, but nonetheless happy to see new faces. She looked up to see Kiran and Marth averting their eyes.

Ceada rolled her eyes. "Tiki! Tiki, are you there? We have a new dragon friend for you!" She yelled.

Then two Tikis ran up to the shrine (One old and one young) each took one of Nowi's hands, leading the dragon away from the uncomfortable Marth ad Kiran. "Thank Naga, Ceada." Marth said. "That one makes me uncomfortable." He said once Nowi was gone, glancing to Kiran.

Kiran nodded. "Yeah, it's worse in my world. There are people who are into that kind of thing." He said, before raising Bridablik. "Next?" He asked.

Marth pointed to a blue orb, and with a flash, the orb expanded. Another column of light erupted from the floor and five stars appeared, shimmering and making the three who were watching grin as the silhouette revealed itself to be –

"Linde!" Ceada and Marth both yelled out, happily, as the light mage appeared. She immediately ran over to Ceada and they clasped hands, giggling. Ceada turned to Kiran and Marth. "I'm going to show her around here. Keep summoning and I swear, Marth, if you summon me don't get any funny ideas." She said. Marth bowed and let out a sigh.

"Well it was a pity breaker, but a damn good one at that." Kiran said. "Linde never shows up in any dang banners." He said.

Marth nodded. "It's good she's here. Her Aura tome will be of service to us."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure it was great in Shadow Dragon but it is kind of not great here." Kiran said, unaware he'd be kicking himself when said Aura tome could be refined later. "Well she's a good blade tome user from what I hear." Kiran finished. "Next!" He yelled, canceling the summoning session and calling up a new one.

Marth pointed to all the blue stones he could and after an Effie and a Robin, Bridal Ceada appeared, shining in her white bridal gown. Marth dropped to his knees and openly wept and Kiran found he too was stunned at how . . . stunning Ceada was in the dress.

Then he heard a yelp as Ceada threw her bouquet of blue flowers into Marth's head.

"No funny business, Mar-mar. Unless you're dressed as a groom that is." The bride Ceada said, wagging her finger at him and catching the bouquet with her free hand as it had bounced off of Marth's head.

"Yes Ceada. Your counterpart here already told me as much." He said. "Still It warms my heart that you are here. No doubt your presence will brighten up this place." Marth finished, beaming.

"Ah yes, and let me introduce you to our summoner, Kiran." Marth said, gesturing.

"You must be burning up, wearing that hood in this heat." Ceada said. "I imagined I was wearing a bridal dress and then. . . it happened! And I'm here! Oh Marth, I don't care where we are, I'm just glad to be here." She said. Then she stopped as if she'd seen a ghost.

The other Ceada came back with Linde in tow, both in awe over the Bride who had been summoned.

The regular Ceada ran up the bridal Ceada and walked around her. "By Naga, I look good!" She said with a laugh. "Marth behaved himself, right?" She asked her bridal self.

"He's always the gentleman." Bridal Ceada said with a giggle. "Though I did throw this bouquet at his head."

Both Ceada let out a laugh much to Marth's embarrassment as a small crowd gathered. Kiran gulped. Anna was there. And Cordelia. And Florina. And Camilla.

"Kiran, I hereby order you to blow that entire sum of orbs trying for the rest of these beautiful brides." Anna said firmly. "We won't let Embla get their claws on any of them!" She said. "Plus they look so lovely." She trailed off but then Cordelia spoke up.

"Oh Kiran! I've always dreamed of being married! Please will you try to summon for me? Here's some orbs from the training tower." She said, tossing Kiran three orbs.

"Please please please try and summon Lady Lyndis." Florina pleaded, her shyness overcome by her fondness for her childhood friend. "Lyn's never here and I get really lonely." She said, on the verge of tears.

"And that Charlotte has an eye out for my dear brother Xander." Camilla stated. "Maybe if we summoned her as a bride, it would be enough to sway his allegiance to Embla?" The wyvern rider asked with a raised eyebrow.

All eyes were on Kiran.

"Great. Well I thought waifu culture was bad enough back home." Kiran thought to himself. "At least there aren't any literal children on this banner I guess. Well I'll answer you one by one. Anna. I am not going to prioritize this banner over a potential banner featuring Ike because he's amazing. Or Hector because he's amazing. Or the regular Lyn because muh nostalgia. But I will sink one hundred orbs into this thing, deal?" He said.

Anna nodded. "Alright Kiran. I"ll accept those terms."

"Cordelia (my first waifu from Awakening, Kiran whispered to himself), we do need a better archer. Rebecca and Gordon are-" He stopped himself as Gordon's head was visible in the gathered crowd. "- not enough to complete an all-archer team on their own." He said. "We'll summon on gray stones."

"And Florina, how could I say no to you? The most Pegasus knight of Pegasus knights? We'll try and bring Lyn home-"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Florina started shouting as she hugged the closest woman to her, sobbing loudly (Serra protested as Florina's 'hug' made it tough to breathe).

"And Camilla." Kiran paused as the wyvern rider took Florina from Serra and returned the tight embrace, burying the Pegasus knight's face into her well endowed chest. "Yeah, we'll try for Charlotte. Poor girl isn't even in the game as a regular unit yet."

Camilla nodded with a wink before sitting down to pat Florina on the back, who had now freed her head from Camilla's chest and raised her head above Camilla's shoulder, taking in breaths of air as she now could breathe.

With that, Kiran spun around and began shooting at every grey and blue orb he could see, screaming as he firing over and over.

"ATATATATATATATATATATATA-!" Several blue and grey orbs exploded and an ensemble of four star units appeared, finally broken by a Bridal Cordelia, wading through the sea of Effie, Gaius, Abel, and Gordon to embrace her counterpart.

Kiran blew on Bridablik and resumed firing.

"ATATATATATATATATATATATATA-!" More orbs exploded as a Catria, Shanna, Klein (a silent cheer went out for everyone who wanted Death Blow 3), and finally Charlotte appeared.

Camilla passed the dazed Florina to a concerned Eliwood and tried to give Charlotte one of her patented hugs, but the Money Maiden (seriously) ducked under the hug and ran up to join Cordelia and with some coaxing, Ceada, immediately finding solidarity with all the other brides.

"One left." Kiran said, calling up another summoning pool.

"Twenty orbs left, Anna. After this summon, I'm out."

"ATATATATATATATATATATATATA-!" Kiran finished and threw his gun across the room (to resist the urge to summon again) as five figures waded through the mist.

Greeting them was Jakob, Peri, Clarine, Wrys, and Lyn.

Kiran's jaw dropped. "ALL FOUR BRIDES?!" He said, turning to look at all four of them.

"LADY LYYYYYYYN-!" Florina yelled as she ran across the room with the speed of a Pegasus that accidentally helped itself to some Laguz Olivi grass.

The Bridal Lyn in question was confused about her surrounding, but nonetheless shifted so her Candlelight staff wouldn't get in the way and embraced Florina with a free arm.

"Florina. You're here. . . wherever here is." She said, nodding as she noticed Eliwood in the background.

"Ok, ok darling Florina." Anna spoke up. "I want all the brides together. We need to check IV's, skills, and to see if it's a double SP bonus day."

Kiran found himself awestruck at the fact that he'd somehow pulled all four brides in only one hundred orbs. And Linde to boot. Then he snapped back into reality and made sure Abel kept his distance from the brides in question.

Author's note:

So I did end up getting a Linde and all four brides on the revival banner last month and they are fun units (I got IV screwed on the brides but it's ok). I might do another chapter with the brides poking fun at some of the waifuish stuff in FE (there's a lot of that!) but for now Kiran doing his best Kenshiro impression was good enough. I think Florina might've been a little ooc but hey, Bride Lyn.

Also update! I got a new computer so (hopefully) I'll get to writing fic more regularly. 


	12. Grand Heroes' 101: AKA Overthrow Askr!

Koros45 doesn't own Fire Emblem Heroes

Grand Heroes' Tavern AKA Let's Overthrow Askr!

Michalis was an ambitious man even before he was a king. The first Grand Hero Kiran had been able to defeat and summon to the side of Askr, Michalis had been a powerful force on the front lines. That said, he wasn't the best at teamwork. Blatant refusals to work alongside the Altean knights was all Kiran heard for the first two weeks of his summon.

A few months later, Kiran decided to give Michalis the upgrade he'd deemed himself naturally worthy of – the 5 star treatment – and it had helped a bit in Michalis' temperment. Yet. . .

The king had ran by his great idea with Kiran in the great hall, but the summoner shot his ideas down as an archer would a pegasus knight every time.

"With an assemblage of the greatest heroes gathered here, you could conquer anything". Was his thought.

There had to be others who felt the same.

As most of them were royalty, nobles, or in some manner of high station, the Grand Heroes lived in their own seperate mansion. It was gigantic and gave them as much privacy as they would need.

Yet still Michalis often woke to hear Narcian's screams from night terrors, or the sound of Legion breaking something a the crack of dawn. The grand heroes had next to no logical structure, the common thread being they'd faced other heroes as an enemy in the past. The list went from assassins such as Ursula, Lloyd, Clarisse, and Legion, to kings like himself, Arvis and Zephiel, ambitious gloryhounds like Narcian and Berkut, to unfortunate souls who wouldn't hurt a fly (at the moment that was just Robin). To say things could get chaotic was an understatement.

Michalis had taken the 'responsibility (as Kiran put it)' to live across from Valter Moonstone. While the King had no qualms about this, he could see why Kiran sought someone of his skill. Valter was a bloodthirsty animal on the battlefield and few could keep him restrained or even have a conversation with him without it devolving into Valter's rambling about domination and making his foes suffer. Luckily for Michalis he'd already seen the other side of what Valter talked about and could power through the other man's delusions. When words failed, all the King needed to do was to rest a hand on his axe, Hauteclere.

The bedrooms of the manse were divided by gender and at the moment there were a vastly larger number of men in the mansion. This would not normally be a problem, but as Legion didn't seem to regularly bathe it seemed more and more of the men who lived close to Legions (There were more than one)'s quarters wanted to assassinate the masked assassin themselves.

Then there was Zephiel. The King of Bern always had a perpetual scowl on his face that pissed off Michalis to no end. He always seemed like he wanted to tell everyone what they were doing wrong but never could articulate himself, so he just took the moral high ground whenever he spoke. It was a little amusing considering Zephiel's own mania with dragons.

"King Michalis. Well met." A deep voice boomed, pronouncing every syllable as though it was jagged.

Michalis glanced to the source of the voice. Naga damn it. It was Zephiel himself.

"King Zephiel. Well met. How fare you?" 

"I am well. And yet I feel there is discontent among our ranks."

Michalis gave a brief nod and turned so that he was facing Zephiel, folding his metal plated gauntlets and folding his arms to hear him.

"Go on."

"As a King it is perplexing that such a group as this can work despite how – half hazard everything is around here. The only person here we directly take orders from is the summoner as he is the only one who has earned an iota of our respect."

Michalis nodded. "Prince Alphonse had the personality of a wooden plank. Princess Sharena daydreams of befriending us. Commander Anna is-" Michalis stopped. He didn't have anything to say about Anna other than that she liked money.

"Yes! Yes! The lot of royals and commanders here lack any sense to them. Kiran is the only person here I see who knows his own station! He gives us orders to follow but does not assign us anything foolhardy."Zephiel added.

"Plus, he's a brilliant tactician. He's too perfect to admit it, but he's leagues and bounds above Robin's talk of lighting an empty fleet on fire." A new voice said.

Zephiel and Michalis turned to see Ursula, black fang assassin with the title of Blue Crow emerge from the shadows, clutching a Thunder tome loosely in her hand.

"Kiran is the person we all like in some capacity. I find him perfect as a tactician and master. How about you, Zephiel of Bern?" She asked.

"He knows his place. He does not take the lives of us all lightly. He is . . . pragmatic in his own right."

The two looked to Michalis once Zephiel finished speaking.

"I find he understands the nature of power. Yet he is not seduced by it as many of us here have been. Kiran is able to optimize each and every person he sees worthy of battle."

"Yes. Indeed. He uses both tact and respect. And he is very approachable. Strange, but not overbearing." Ursula said. "I'd be happy to slay anyone he decided needed to die." Ursula said proudly.

"Askr is lucky to have a summoner of such character." Zephiel said. "Without his lead, few heroes would follow Askr's banner."

Michalis stopped for a moment. "Zephiel. Ursula. We all are of accord then?"

The other two stopped for a moment and nodded.

"Then I propose a meeting tomorrow night. Bring as many other Grand Heroes as possible. It's time we had an overdue talk of how Askr should be run." Michalis said.

Zephiel gave a nod. "I will hold you to your word, Macedonian. Lest Ecessachs clashes with Hauteclere in our future." The tall king turned, purple mantle swaying a bit as he walked away.

"I will do my best to gather Lloyd and myself. And we may need Kiran if we want this discussion to have any semblace of order." Ursula suggested.

"No. That's a weakness. We need to have a meeting even with such extreme and volatile personalities as the Grand Heroes to prove it can be done. We need to reach some form of compromise."

The three agreed and went about there business. Ursula summoned Kiran to her quarters to discuss it though Michalis thought she had ulterior motives in doing so.

About ten minutes later, Kiran opened her door and exited, before he shut it.

When Kiran left her room he had a slight limp. Michalis grabbed the back of his robe and slapped him on the shoulder.

"If Ursula is controlling you, I advise you get away from her, regardless of what she's doing to sweeten the deal."

Kiran let out a nervous laugh. "N-no Michalis. She just wanted to tell me how perfect I am, though I don't see how she sees me like that." He tapered off.

Michalis growled and circled the summoner. "That woman is treacherous. She may flatter you but it is wordplay, I assure you." Then he stopped. "You are limping."

Kiran sighed and patted his robes. "Please Micky-D. Ursula is crazy but I can deal with crazy. How do you think I've survived here this long? The limp is from Ursula, yes. She wanted to test how strong I was. We ended up grappling and I fell on the floor. Then she stopped. She didn't want to 'injure my perfect form' as she put it." Kiran put in air quotes.

"Hmm. I though she was going to seduce you." He said. Kiran chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't mind that I suppose, but Ursula doesn't want to be friends. She sees it as 'an insult to our relationship as master and servant.'" More airquotes.

"But frankly she already gets off enough on serving someone so perfect. I'm damn paranoid that if I do one thing against what she thinks is right, I'll be hit with bolting on the spot."

Michalis nodded slowly. "It is not my place to pry, but truth be told I don't know much about the other Grand Heroes. I keep to myself and focus on honing my battle skills. I stay here to avoid Marth's gestures of goodwill as they nauseate my, but I wish to visit my sister Maria as I worry about her welfare. I will say that Ursula has her wits about her. She too avoids contact with lords from her world, but at times I see her converse with Lloyd, and the Angel of Death, Jaffar. They are all assassins who work together."

Kiran said a goodbye as he made his way to the door. Then Michalis went to the meeting.  
He expected half a table or so, but he was surprised to find most everyone had shown up with the exception of Navarre and Robin.

"Gathered nobles, warriors, and generals!" Michalis yelled. "Here we sit to discuss a bold new plan! We shall overthrow Askr!" He yelled, standing up and raising a fist in the air.

Zephiel stood and looked to the other Grand Heroes there. Ursula was obviously standing as well. Berkut rose, with a look of both pride and relief on his face as he joined them. And of course Narcian was standing with his king, Zephiel.

Michalis blinked as nobody else seemed to care.

"Idiot!" he heard Valter cackle from his seat in the back. "Why would you want to take over this place? It's more trouble than it's worth." He looked up to Michalis with his sunken in eyes and shit-eating grin.

"Legion likeses the places of Askerses, yes!" The bulky assassin said behind his mask.

"Indeed, only someone as beautiful as I, Oliver could pull off such a nefarious scheme. And even then, I feel it would not accomplish much as it is base, and therefore, vile." Oliver said.

"Sound boring. I thought we were going to kill somebody." Clarisse griped.

Michalis looked to the Grand Heroes standing next to him and then back to the audience. "You would be rewarded greatly. We could defeat that fool of a King, Surtr, and show the worlds our true power."

"Please. That sounds fun, but why bother?" Julius said as he had occupied himself with jamming a cockroachs' body as full of needles as he could. "The second I get bored of this idealistic existence is when Loptous will devour all of them anyway." He said.

Arvis spared a concerned look to his son/nephew and then looked to Michalis. "Kiran is a man of great ideals. We all respect him and we do not seek to harm him."

Zephiel scoffed. "True, he is respectable, but surely we could keep him in his position. If we got rid of the money hungry commander, we could focus on building a proper army rather than-"

He took a second to think.

"-Trying to summon a unit wearing nothing but beach clothes into combat!" He shouted.

Narcian nodded vigorously and there was some brief applause to this.

"Well, what if we make a petition?" Saias said, looking to his father Arvis and half brother, Julius. "Simply request that the orbs go to summoning units with combat experience and weapons that will aid us strategically. As pretty as those brides Kiran summoned are, the only one I see practical use out of is Ninian because she can fly, dance, and has a tome."

"Brother, please. She throws flowers at people! Pathetic!" Julius countered.

Ursula cleared her throat. "I think Saias has a good point. We can get our point across without overthrowing the entire system." She said as she lightly kicked Michalis in the shin.

"Don't push me." Michalis whispered to her. "Fine! Then we will make a petition! That will make those fools see the error of their ways!" the Ambitious King said as the group all agreed to boldly move forward on their evil plan of complaining.


	13. CYL 2: Even More Powercreep

Koros45 doesn't own Fire Emblem Heroes.

Choose Your Legends 2 AKA: Even More Powercreep, and Kiran Goes Insane.

Ephraim appeared at the summoning alter, wielding his father's green armor, and the Black Axe of Grado, Garm.

The lord clanked around, trying not to show the Summoner opposite of him that the armor was stupidly heavy, never mind the weight of Garm, or his father's own shield.

"Mila bless it! Axephraim is here!" The robed man across from Ephraim yelled with joy.

Ephraim turned to see a gaggle of other people standing around him, and was puzzled at first.

"Excuse me sir, but where am I exactly?" Ephraim asked.

/

After Sharena explained everything to him, Ephraim saw his fast friend Hector summoned at the alter, wearing his late brother Uther's armor. They'd met on the battlefield, summoned by the wishes of humankind, and thought it best to team up. As two armored knights, they'd been formidable. The Askrian force overwhelmed them, and they both found themselves summoned to Askr's side once the wicked binding contract of Embla expired.

"This isn't Armads." Hector remarked, looking at the sacred lance Maltet in his hand. "That's different."

Ephraim laughed. "And this axe, Garm, is not my usual Siegmund." He said.

"What say we make good on sparring?" Hector asked him. "I need help using a lance, and you an axe. What do you say?"

Ephraim grinned. "I would like to see who's stronger if we go all out." His grip on Garm tightened and he resisted the urge to just start fighting Hector then and there.

"Elimine, Damn it! Pitybreaker!" Kiran yelled as Karel, the Sword Demon appeared, looking ready to gut him before setting eyes on Hector.

"Steel General of Ostia! I told you you'd be worthy of my blade one day!" Karel declared, leaping over Kiran to strike at Hector.

Hector grinned and raised Maltet like he would an axe. His stance was all wrong and Ephraim laughed as Karel effortlessly guided the Wo Dao to strike Hector.

There was a clang and the weapon did nothing. Karel's face darkened with something akin to fear and surprise as Hector punched him, sending the swordsman sprawling.

"All right Karel." Kiran piped up, jumping in front of Hector. "You're beyond powercrept at this point. Can't see why your sister thinks she can't beat you. She's minus speed and she still can double you." He said.

Karel growled and stood up again, but with the touch of a button, Kiran dismissed the bloodthirsty swordsman to the barracks.

"Back to summoning for more Brave Heroes." Kiran said.

Ephraim was startled when the next rotation of five stones yielded two five stars. Lenne, a dancer, and another Brave Hector.

"Hey, we look like Uther, don't we, other Hector?" The first Hector said.

The second one laughed and shook Ephraim's hand. "It seems my double beat me here. Should I stay since I'm technically already here?" He asked Kiran.

At this, the summoner ran up to him and tried to hug him, but couldn't reach around the armor.

"Are you kidding? With all the orbs I spend hunting for regular Hector LA Hector, and Legendary Hector, OF COURSE you can stay!" Kiran said. "But you mind going to the barracks? Lance Eliwood can show you around, and now you can spar without weapon disadvantage."

The second Hector grinned and walked away, the floor shaking as he did so. "Hey, Eliwood~! I hear you use a lance here! Wanna spar on even footing? Hey, where are you?" He yelled into the distance.

Ephraim looked to Kiran. "Still summoning for Celica and Veronica?" he asked.

Kiran nodded. "Yes. Last year I got all of the Brave Heroes but Brave Lucina. I'm not making that mistake again." He said.

The summoning pool lit up again and five heroes shot out. Jakob, Laslow, Soliel, and Donnel all appeared and were shooed away to the barracks by Anna.

The last hero was different. Clad in jet black, Veronica was on a horse and wielded an ornate looking staff.

"Oh, Hector. Ephraim. Kiran called you too?" She asked.

"YES! Only 125 orbs to get SIX FIVE STAR UNITS!" Kiran yelled, hugging Bridablik. "This is even better than the Bride Banner! Also welcome to Askr, Veronica. Good to finally be on the same side." Kiran said.

"Well I'm not the same Veronica you know." She corrected. "Still it is good to be here." She said, giggling at a dumbfounded Alfonse and a happy Sharena.

"Free summon time." Kiran said once the twins stopped freaking out about the other Veronica.

He chucked the summoning gun itself at the lone red orb, which summoned Celica. The priestess beamed at her other Brave partners and Kiran immediately went onto support them.

"Hector, Ephraim, you're supported now. As are Celica and Veronica. That might change because Veronica and Xander is endearing, but for now you're all '#squad goals'." He said.

/

Kiran deployed the four in Arena once they all hit level forty and learned the majority of their base kits.  
"Don't worry about the results of combat, I just want to see how well you work together as a team." Kiran said.

With this in mind, Ephraim found himself locked in battle with Legendary Ike. The veteran swordsman was overpowering him, but Papa Fado didn't raise a weakling. Ephraim slammed Garm down and Ike had to step back, avoiding the axe's destructive path even as he took damage from the Draconic Aura special.

Ephraim felt a sting as a dagger hit him in the back – Jaffar's handiwork – and Ike finished him off with a Radiant Aether.

Ephraim re-spawned outside the arena gate and grimaced as he watched the rest of the team fall apart. Although they still put up quite the fight. Celica's absurd Death Blow 4 knocked Jaffar down, but he wasn't out. Then Celica found herself the target of Ike's wrath. Hector roared and charged Ike, knocking him out with a thrust of Maltet. Veronica cast a spell at the enemy dancer, Elincia, and the spell sent the dancer away.

There was a thud as Armads struck Veronica, causing her to vanish and re-appear next to Ephraim and Celica.

"Blast!" Veronica cried out. "Hector's outnumbered, and fighting himself but with an axe."

The Marquess of Ostia grinned as he chucked Maltet at Jaffar, knocking the assassin out for good.

"Always wanted to spar with myself. This should be fun." Hector said, walking over to retrieve Maltet.

"That's Uther's armor you're wearing." The Armads holding Hector said.

"And that's the armor of the Marquess. So you've also defeated Nergal then?" The lance holding Hector asked.

The other one nodded. "Yes. Now let's fight! Hiyaaah!"

Armads slammed into Hector and Ephraim winced as it cleaved through Uther's armor, knocking Hector into a damaged state. The Brave Hector still grinned and jabbed Maltet into Legendary Hector, doing very minor damage. Yet he would not be denied as his skill set gave him a follow up attack.

"Pierce the sky, Maltet!" Hector roared as the lance glowed blue with frost. The destructive aura of Ignis shone around him as he lunged again.

Legendary Hector flew through the air as the blow hit, this time slamming into the ground as Ignis reduced his HP to zero. "Good fight." He said to his counterpart before he vanished.

Brave Hector appeared with his team and he laughed, patting them all on the back.

"Well done!" He said, ignoring the fact that he'd just carried the team by himself.

/

"So Kiran, what makes us so special?" Ephraim asked the summoner as the four had all gathered to give him their level forty speeches. They all sat cross-legged in a circle once they'd all finished.

"Two things. Popularity and Powercreep. Well actually that's more than two things because dear lord, those skill sets." Kiran said, whistling.

"First off, Ephraim, you have Special Fighter, which is crazy. AND you have Armor March. Garm's inherit effect is great as well and Draconic Aura is a decent special."

"As for Hector, Maltet's abilities frees up his B Slot so he can run whatever he wants there, but Bold Fighter is already a perfect skill for that area. Ostian Counter is a unique Distant Counter which to that I say about damn time. That Resistance Wave C skill is nice, but mostly there for the whales. And Ignis is the perfect special for him, though Bonfire is also good there too."

"Celica has the absurd Deathblow 4, which is just straight up powercreep. I'm going to hate seeing that on Brave Weapon users and Reinhardt." Kiran said with a sigh. "But Double Lion is great. Royal Sword coupled with that is a nice throwback to Alm, and Royal Sword is different enough from Beloved Zofia to stand out. Attack tactic is an ok C Slot, and since she can learn Galeforce, that makes her a great sweeper."

"Finally, the long awaited Veronica. Her staff, which I'm not going to even try to pronounce, lets her debuff foes and buff allies. She's got an OK special and it's good because it helps out two stats. Distant Guard is a nice C Slot skill and I'm tempted to throw on Live to Serve 3 Sacred Seal. Plus she's got Wrathful Staff and is on a horse."

Kiran took a deep breath as the Brave Heroes all looked through their various skillsets. "Hmm. I wonder what movement skill I should have?" Hector thought aloud. Epraim shrugged. "Well I have Armor March, so you could use something else other than Swap or Pivot if we're on the same team." The Sacred Twin Lord said.

Veronica chuckled. "Well let's let Kiran sort out all that. I want to go for a stroll with Xander."

Celica nodded. "Is Alm here? I'd love to meet him."

Kiran shook his head. "I didn't get blessed with Alm."

Then he stood up. Celica looked sad for a moment, but she couldn't stay that way as Kiran reached down to give her a hand up.

"Original Gaiden Design!" He yelled, pointing at Celica. "Intelligent Systems, I see you! Now give us Pantsless Marth and Dong Armor Alm!" He screamed to the skies, shaking a fist.

Ephraim looked to Hector and Veronica. "Maybe now should be our cue to exit." He said.

Veronica laughed. "Good luck sneaking off in that bulky armor." She said as she slithered away during Kiran's shouting.

" _Dong Armor_ Alm?" Celica asked, wincing as she did so – she knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Well yeah, the original art of Gaiden gave Alm this huge codpiece for no reason. I'd rather have Pantsless Marth, but I'll accept any Alms as long as it's not some stupid Halloween alt or something." Kiran said.

Eventually she was able to escape when Kiran was distracted by the latest Tempest Trials, leaving the new heroes to gather Clive, Tobin, Black Knight, and Joshua together. Celica sighed and couldn't believe the situation she was now in. She couldn't help but feel like there was some truth to be gained later that day. The Emperor of Flame, Arvis approached her and simply said "Welcome to hell." before he walked off.

/

Note: I know I did this out of order because I didn't do CYL 1 as a chapter, but honestly with these new focuses, I can't help but feel like they're a bit generic. Still torn between adding some of the story mode into the fic or just sticking with smaller moments with various characters. Also CYL 2 was pretty good. Hoping for some Laguz in the game before we get CYL 3.


	14. Brave Redux 101 AKA: Blatant Waifuism

Koros45 doesn't own Fire Emblem Heroes

Brave Redux 101 AKA: Blatant Waifuism

It was a nightmare, Kiran decided. He was all for defending Ylisse from invaders, or teaming up with the Brave Heroes facing yet more enemies. But now he found himself with the second wave of Brave Heroes caught between the attentions of Loki and Aversa while they were all supposed to be routing foes with Owain and Kliff. It was a lose lose situation as far at the Summoner was concerned since both women wouldn't focus on the task at hand, rather choosing to quibble over his attention like some generic harem anime plot.

Make no mistake, both women were gorgeous, with curves and endowments that others would kill for. Strong in magical powers and experienced on the field of battle. Perhaps another summoner would feel a pang of jealously for Kiran.

Yet he knew that he couldn't pick between the two. He didn't have a particular attachment to either one. Loki was straight up scary, antagonizing Askr for the past year. Yes this one was technically another Loki, but it didn't make him less suspicious. And Aversa was quite the foe according to both his experience playing Fire Emblem Awakening and the stories of Chrom and his Shepards. And the situation felt so mechanically rehearsed. As though some higher power had decreed the two women to start fighting over him just because it was entertaining.

He vented about it to Oscar, the green haired cavalier heard Kiran's predicament while he made mushroom soup for the frustrated summoner.

"You know there's a third option." Oscar said between stirring the pot and adding a dash of flavor to it.

"What's that?" Kiran said, sighing. The kitchen was a bit worn down, away from the main castle. The day was misty and there had been a rain recently. It was mid October and there was an ongoing Halloween celebration that Kiran had all but ignored. Yet there was pumpkin juice on the table and he partook it in a large mug.

"Just say you like them both so much that choosing between the two would be too cruel." Oscar said, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work. Loki wants me wrapped around her finger, and Aversa? I don't know her deal. I played Awakening and the only reason she can get with Robin is that he's the main character there. Both of them seem infatuated with me and I can't figure out why."

Oscar sneezed. "Sorry, pepper got to me. Well perhaps in this world, you are the main character." He said as he tasted the soup, blowing on it.

"Well that might explain it, I mean everyone likes me to an unhealthy degree here." Kiran said.

"Well you have decent battle plans, you check up on everyone, and you don't overwork anybody. You're more approachable than Soren and you don't bring any bias onto the battlefield." Oscar said. "If Commander Greil was here, I think he'd say you're doing a good job. Ike's fine working under you so that counts for something."

Kiran frowned. "Well I don't think that last bit's true. About me and no bias I mean. I always resort to Brave Lyn and Legendary Ike when I can't-" He stopped.

Oscar grinned. "Well you at least try each challenge with other heroes first. Look, I'm sure that Loki and Aversa will get themselves calmed down once they get used to it here. Whenever you visit a new place, you're enthralled by it at first, right?" Oscar asked. Kiran nodded and Oscar continued.

"Think about it this way. For Aversa, you're a neutral party, right? I mean of course Chrom won't go out of his way to talk to her, but you're pretty fair with anybody, and she doesn't have any friends here. Didn't you have a similar problem with every Grand Hero at first?"

"I can see that I guess, but she's so in my face about everything. I can't do anything without being teased." Kiran said.

"Does that have to be a bad thing?" Oscar asked. "Is it worse that when Julius says he'll kill all of us if he gets bored, or when Michalis says he'll take over all the worlds?"

Kiran blinked. "What?"

"Soup's done." Oscar said, pouring the Summoner a bowl of it and placing it in front of Kiran. It was warm and just what he needed as it had started to get colder in the late end of October.

He sat on the opposite side of Kiran and watched him sip the soup, face showing nothing but a faint smile. Kiran gulped down the soup and thanked Oscar.

"No need for that-" Oscar started, but then stopped as he heard a sound – someone else was cleaning after him.

"And no need for that, Kagero. I'll clean my workstation myself. Why don't you keep enjoying the festival?"

Kagero turned around, dazed looking. She was wearing Nohrian maid attire, and had taken her new vocation seriously even though it was just a Halloween costume.

"Oh. I just saw the counter was stained and wanted to scrub it given my new position as a maid. I admit I am embarrassed – as a ninja, I'm not used to being caught like that."

Oscar began scrubbing the counter next to her. "Well that's what happens when you take a bucket of alcohol everywhere you go." Oscar said, as there was indeed a bucket full of expensive wine bottles at her feet. One was half empty. Kagero hiccuped softly.

"Oh, yes I may have helped myself to some. It helps lighten the mood a bit." The ninja said with a light blush.

Kiran took his empty bowl to the counter. "Thanks Oscar."

"Don't thank me. I need to thank you. It was your guidance that helped our team finish off Xander's Abyssal challenge. And your tactics were able to get us all of the Aversas as well."

Kiran sighed. "Merged all three instantly. Three of her running around would be too much to handle, especially for just one Loki. And that's a whole other bucket of bear laguz." He said to nobody in particular.

"Kagero, let's let Oscar clean up here. Why don't you tell me about the festival?"

"Of course." Kagero said, the ninja picking up the bucket and walking with him out of the kitchen.

/

Lucius had finished his chores for the day and decided to see who was at the plaza. It was always nice seeing another summoner's messenger visit and he hoped he wouldn't miss the sight. It was a good way to see heroes Kiran hadn't summoned yet.

Lucius looked down from the high area he was on. The newest Grand Hero, Aversa, was sitting down, looking at a gash in her leg. It went all the way down her thigh, tearing through her fancy embroidered black stocking. Blood was flowing down it, but she'd already used some kind of spell to slow down the bleeding.

Lucius made his way to the dark mage, paying no mind to any of the rumors he'd heard about her.

"Aversa, how bad is it?" He said as he approached her, squatting down so that he was a few feet away.

"That could have felt better." the Plegian Dark Flier managed through gritted teeth.

"How did that happen?" Lucius asked her, as he knelt down next to her and readied his healing staff. It was a bright red gash through her dark skin, blood flowing out as though it was a bright red flower.

"In the battle against Narcian's Abyssal map, I was knocked from my Pegasus by an archer and fell. I rolled away from the blade of the enemy swordsman, but he gave me this cut. Then I found myself here."

"Damaged enough to be forcefully recalled. At least you're safe now. Please hold still." Lucius said calmly as his staff's tip surged with blue light.

The wound began to mend itself and Aversa grunted as this caused some pain. It was normal for healing by magic to do this, as it was in some cases replacing damaged natural flesh, blood and tissue with unnaturally created substance. The gash began to heal, but suddenly the light from Lucius' staff went out and the head of it cracked.

"Oh no." Lucius said as he set the broken staff down. "Apologies, Lady Aversa. I'll need to fetch a new staff."

Aversa grimaced as she looked to him. "Libra, I didn't think a Shepard of Chrom's would come to my aid voluntarily. Especially to someone like me."

Lucius laughed a bit. "A common misconception. Libra is a member of Chrom's Shepards. But I am a humble monk serving Saint Elimine of Elibe under Lady Lyndis. Although Libra would, I think, aid you despite your former deeds. He seems a genuine servant of Naga."

Aversa chuckled. The gash had mostly healed. At least the blood had stopped. "Well Brother Lucius, thank you for the healing. I wish to repay your kindness. You're not as judgmental as some of the others here given my past deeds and my appearance."

She looked back at the wound wondering how in Grima's name she'd be able to move.

Lucius nodded to her statement and then looked to her attire, which was pretty revealing.

"Those who mock the way others look cause great suffering in the world. I have suffered. . . considerably." Lucius looked to her and Aversa could see he was speaking with a great deal of pain.

"I have been called names as I am a man who looks like a woman. I do not think it is right to judge another person by how they look or dress. Or even by their past in your case. I am sorry that you have suffered so much."

There was a pause. "Miss Aversa, are you cold?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. I wear this pretty regularly, even on a flying Pegasus in the freezing wind. Validar – my old boss – said it would help me seduce men and he was right about that. It became my regular attire after a while. I guess I got used to wearing it so much that the cold doesn't bother me."

She looked to the wound. "Blast. It still stings."

Lucius frowned and knelt close to it, rummaging through a leather satchel he had for some herbs.

"This is vulenary extract. I'll grind it up and with that I can heal the rest of it."

"Oh darling, that won't be necessary."

The voice caught both of them off guard. Standing at the visitor's spot with a letter from another summoner in her perfectly manicured hands – was Loki.

The Trickster walked over to the two of them with careful and calculated steps. Aversa's hand found her tome and Loki stopped.

"Well the blonde's staff is broken. I was going to heal you." The visiting Trickster said to Aversa as though it was obvious.

"You'll have to forgive Aversa, Loki." Lucius said, though he found he was shaking in her presence himself.

"In this world, Aversa and our Loki don't get along."

Loki smiled at him as though he was a child. "Oh darling, I know. I don't get along with MY Aversa either, but no reason to hate this one, right?" She asked, getting down on one knee and invading Lucius' personal space.

The monk's escape route was blocked as Aversa was right in front of him while Loki draped an arm around him and leaned against him. If her breast pressing against his chest bothered her, she didn't vocalize it. Lucius in comparison turned beet red.

Aversa coughed. "Dear, don't antagonize the poor monk. He'll go into shock if you keep that up."

Loki raised Thokk with her other hand and with a glow of purple, Aversa's injury was all healed up.

"Well I just think that it would be funny seeing if I could make this cute man forsake his vows to make sweet-"

She stopped and her eyes brightened up as Kiran entered the room with Kagero in tow. She let go of Lucius and conjured a letter from thin air.

/

It had taken excessive doing, but with enough flattery the visiting Loki left once the message had been given. Kagero was given orders to take Lucius to the festival to help him get his mind right. With Kiran now alone, Aversa made herself comfortable clinging to him, saying that it was his responsibility to look after her. Kiran didn't fight her tight embrace, merely wrapping one arm around her to keep them both steady as he slowly walked them from the entrance of Zenith to somewhere else, supporting her steps with his own.

"You come all the way out here rather often, don't you? I guess you don't trust me. I'm not a spy, you know."

Kiran frowned, looking at her from underneath his hood. At the moment, they were sharing the same personal space and he was uncertain of what to say next, other than- "That's not why I'm aloof right now."

"That's not it?"

"No. Look at you. You're miserable." Kiran said.

"You think I look sad? You don't miss much, do you? It's true. I have many regrets."

She looked down and stopped walking, so Kiran stopped as well, loosening his grip so that they could both stand there, but enough to support her.

"I've done horrible things to a lot of people. There is no way I can atone for it all..." She looked back up at him again, now looking tired and a bit timid despite her confidant stance.

"My past clings to me. No matter what I do, I can't make peace with it. And whenever I try to speak with others, well . . . it gets in the way."

There was a bit of a silence. "Then be direct about what you want. You don't have to explain why you're this way to others for daily interaction." Kiran answered after a pause.

"Speak plainly, you say? As if that'd ever work." Aversa snorted. They she looked back at him with a tired grin.

"If you're that interested in me, why don't we spend a little time together? Until moonrise, perhaps? As you may have noticed, I'm the fiercely loyal type."

Kiran nodded. "Onward then."

They started to walk towards the manse the Grand Heroes lived in.

"So what happened to your Pegasus, anyway?" Kiran asked as he dragged her along with another step. The dark flier teased him with a mock yelp that sounded more sultry than surprised.

"Oh my dear Pegasus's being healed by that girl Clarine." Aversa said. "Now where in Grima's name are you taking me?" The dark flier asked.

"Well Ursula owes me for her relined tome, so I'm going to see if you can sleep in her room while we set up a room for you. You are a Grand Hero, so you do need some lodgings. We've got space for a lot more of them and all we need is to set up your bed and some basic supplies and then-"

Aversa stopped and yanked him backwards.

"I said we'd be in each other's company until moonrise, did I not?" She said. "That means you take me then, not in midday."

Kiran grumbled. "Naga dammit. Look, you're hurt! And you just got healed. I don't want you to overexert yourself trying to please me."

Aversa laughed. "If anything I'm the one who'll be overexerting you!" She said with a wink.

"Well other than your cut, you need your back looked at. I don't think turning like that's natural." Kiran said as she'd taken a rather extreme pose bending her waist so that her rear was up against Kiran's crotch while she still turned around enough to look at him.

"Well I'm just extremely flexible." Aversa said with a sultry giggle.

Kiran sighed again. She had an innuendo for everything.

/

Aversa truly didn't mind what Kiran wanted to do with her, she just wanted his company. She offered to frolic in the waterfall with him, and he looked at her like she was high on Olivi grass.

"Between my robes and your stockings, we'll need completely new outfits."

"Silly, we'd be going in the nude. I'm not getting this costume wet."

"I am contractually obligated not to remove my robe unless I'm inside a room in private or in a place officially designated appropriate at stated by the Fire Emblem Heroes terms of service and conditions. Plus, you'll catch a cold in this weather." Kiran said automatically. To Aversa it sounded made up and bullshit, but she pretended that she didn't hear it.

Regardless, jumping in the waterfall was shot down.

Kiran stopped. "Well, what if you wash up at the manse? It's pretty close by."

Aversa frowned. "Honestly half the fun would be dragging you along to join me. And with this injury I wouldn't want to go by myself."

"The hot springs then?" Kiran asked.

Aversa scoffed. "Well my Pegasus is still hurt. How am I supposed to get through that Tap Battle challenge without my steed?"

Kiran grinned. "Well they let me in for free."

"That's because you're a summoner. You get to go everywhere for free." Aversa pointed out.

So they were back to square one. Except. . .

"What if you use Ursula's bath?" Kiran asked.

"What?! The Blue Crow?"

"Yeah. The very one."

"Well I suppose she's not as straight laced as the other Heroes here." Aversa mused. "Fine. If she allows me there, I can bathe in peace. But on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Kiran asked her.

"I want you to sit in the room with me. You don't have to join me, but just be present with me. Can you do that?" She asked.

Kiran threw his hands up in the air. "Fine."

/

Ursula was going crazy. Suddenly the Plegian dark flier Aversa was given clearance by Kiran to share her room and immediately took a window of opportunity to start using Ursula's bath right after Ursula 'supposed it would be ok'. And she dragged Kiran with her. Of all the rude things to do, this was at the top of the list for her. She would complain to Commander Anna, but she knew all Anna would do is ask her in return how this information would help her make more money.

Ursula took in upon herself to make sure the summoner wasn't using her room to do the deed in, and was surprised to find him reading a book cross-legged while Aversa hummed to herself bathing behind a bath curtain.

"Oh, we have more company now? Did you want to join me for a dip?" Aversa asked and Ursula hissed.

"I was just making sure you weren't using this room for anything more private than washing up."

Aversa pulled the curtain back a bit so that Ursula could see her face. The Plegian grinned. "Well if that does happen, you'll be the first to know." She blew some bubbles at Ursula and winked.

Kiran turned a page. "Not happening. I S Supported Legendary Ike for his great stats and in-content breaking ability so I'm not going to start supporting you just because you're hot."

Aversa laughed. "I don't want anything like marriage or an S support."

Ursula chuckled. "No, you just want a D support."

Kiran snorted and dropped the book. He didn't expect Ursula to say something so meta. Aversa splashed water at him, causing him to yelp.

"You know what, I changed my mind." Aversa said. "Let me enjoy this splendid bath to myself." She said. "You may return within an hour darling."

Then the curtain was closed and Kiran felt like a dumbass.

Ursula pulled him out of the bathroom and glared at him.

Kiran mumbled softly, but spoke up when Ursula cupped a hand to her ear. "Again, sorry this was such short notice."

Ursula sighed. "I suppose I wouldn't' mind sharing my room if it's temporary. But I must know, Kiran. Will you be spending the night here?" She asked.

Kiran blinked. "What?"

Ursula laughed. "Oh please, I can see you two have a connection. Somewhat like the one between us both, but unlike myself, she desires a deeper bond with you. I do not mind if you come by, in fact I'd like to spend some time with one as perfect as yourself. And I must say that this woman is certainly interesting."

Normally Kiran would interpret that as kind of an insult, but Ursula said 'interesting' like it was really that and not something you say when you don't know what else to say.

"Well I'm leaving for a bit, but I'll come back later. Aversa wants to be in my company until moonrise."  
Ursula raised an eyebrow. "How generous of you. Well, now I'd like to talk to her. Make sure you bring protective materials back with you if you're going to fornicate. I have a gut feeling she'll try and make you stay the night." There was a smirk and Kiran sighed.

/

He'd returned to his own chambers to locate some things to give to Ursula as an apology for his intrusion. He reached around some bags of feathers he was hording and grabbed something else. Satisfied, he took the bag in question and hiked it over his shoulder.

Kiran turned around and turned white as a sheet.

Loki was in his bed, laying on her side all sexy-like. Thankfully she was clad in her regular attire, but that was also something a bit distracting as it left no room available for the imagination. But the think that scared the Genealogy of the Holy Shit out of him was how quiet it had been. There was no telling when she'd arrived, just that now she was there.

Loki batted her eyelids at him and propped her head up with an arm, halfway sitting up to show off her flawless body.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're here to confess your love. Before we get to that.. . Can I borrow your divine weapon? Just for a little bit... It is simply too much power to put in the hands of a human!"

Kiran was pretty pissed and felt a pang of irony as now she'd basically done to him what he and Aversa had done to Ursula (except that at least he'd announced their intrusion before it happened).

"You could rule the nine worlds and every conceivable Outrealm... The power at your command is truly godlike. I can certainly think of a few things I'd like to do with it..."

Kiran shook his head.

"Is that a no? You're far too strict! Disappointing, but hardly unexpected. We've got to know each other better..."

"And someday, when we're as close as close gets, maybe you'll change your mind." Loki shifted, sitting up as she swung her legs around and stood up, conjuring her staff, Thokk, out of thin air.

Kiran looked down to the summoning tool.

"How about you try it first before I let you borrow it?" He asked, tossing her the weapon.

Loki dropped the staff as she frantically grabbed the Bridablik from thin air.

"Well now, this just got interesting." Loki said as she pointed it at the door and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"How vexing." Loki said as she tried it again, to no avail.

Kiran shrugged. "It only works for me. You can't use it, but I'm not just going to let you keep it."

He picked up Thokk and held out his hand. "Here, let's trade."

Loki scowled and grabbed her staff, snatching it from his hand as he took his gun back.

"There's a first, tricking a trickster. Nicely done." Loki said. "I knew I chose you for a reason."

Then there was a pause as Kiran looked to the door.

"Oh, you want me to leave, is that it?" Loki asked. "Yes, yes, tell 'the thot to begone', I imagine." She said.

"Where did you pick that up from?" Kiran asked.

"Visiting another castle. That particular summoner seemed to be overly fond of saying that."

Kiran bit his lip trying not to laugh. "Well I don't want you to leave because I dislike you, I just-"

Loki raised an eyebrow, turning so that he was distracted by her attire and large amount of cleavage it showed him.

"You don't want me to leave? How sweet of you." She cooed.

"No, I was just leaving myself. And since I don't let other people into my room when I'm not here. . . "

Loki sniffed and suddenly she changed from a playful mood to a scornful one.

"I smell the scent of that Aversa on you! You've been spending time with her?!" Loki's voice seemed to distort as she got angry, a hazy purple aura of slowly moving flames surrounding her.

"Loki, she was injured from fighting. I took her to a new location to stay the night.-"

Loki didn't seem to be listening. "Kiran, you are more special than you realize. And I am a being with Godlike power that Plegian can only dream of. I don't see what is swaying you so much. Need I kill her to undo her hold on you?"

"Please put down the spear." Kiran said as she had raised Thokk above her head.

Loki's eyes had turned pure violet, and she now looking extremely intimidating. Even though her outfit still was ridiculous.

"Sorry, I meant please put down the staff." Kiran said.

Loki blinked. "Kiran, answer my question."

"No, you don't have to kill her, Loki. I cannot let one ally in this group kill another. This Order of Heroes is built on trust first and foremost."

The flames died down and Loki glared at him. "Then take me to Aversa and let us settle this once and for all."

/

Kiran had returned to the manse and Ursula grinned with a not so much genuine grin as it was a 'holy St. Elimine, you brought Loki along as well, well this is going to shit faster than trying to use Nino on Hector Hard Mode' kind of look.

Aversa immediately threw a gaggle of books from Ursula's desk at Loki and the Trickster opted to duck and charge at the Dark Flier. Ursula's smirk of 'Gods this can't get any worse' deepened to 'Gods, please smite all of us right now' as the two collided, Loki knocking Aversa back and the Dark Flier falling on her rump. Loki raised Thokk to strike at the other woman, but Aversa rolled to the side towards the wall, causing Loki to hit the wooden floor with the ornate staff.

"Let's play, shall we?" Aversa said, pushing off the wall and tackling Loki to the ground. Loki kicked her back and both women cautiously took a step to get some distance between the other. Before anything else could happen, Kiran ran between the two.

"This is bullshit. You both said you admired each other when we were in Forging Bonds." Kiran practically yelled.

Two "Yes-but" statements were uttered, but they were all drowned out as a great crash was heard. Then they saw the blue glow illuminate the room. Ursula's body turned blue, crackling with electricity from her Bolting tome. Her eyes glowed the color, occasionally sending a spark astray.

Everybody's hair started to stand up as the static in the room intensified like crazy.

"You break my room, I cast Bolting right here." Ursula's voice boomed. "II'll break this entire building just to spite you both. Don't think I won't do it. I won't hesitate." Ursula said as a massive crash could be heard outside, causing the entire building to shudder and a huge flash could be seen through Ursula's window.

Kiran helped Loki sit on the bed, and the Trickster clung to him, making victorious eyes at Aversa.

"... before you say I picked you, Loki, I was only helping you up." Kiran said, causing her to pout yet she still clung to his arm nonetheless. "Now let's meet Ursula's demands." He said.

Aversa staggered forwards as the lightning struck again, sending her falling. Kiran reacted faster than he thought possible, grabbing her wrist to steady her and avoid another injury. Aversa used the shift in momentum to jump up and tackle him on the bed. She braced herself up with her arms and then it was her turn to smirk at Loki as she lay firmly on top of Kiran.

"Dammit, this isn't helping." Kiran said as he rolled to the side, putting an arm around Aversa's waist as he did so, so he was between both of the women who were pining for him. "Ursula, I was going to give you a Blessing of your choice, but seeing as how this has escalated, that's not enough."

He pointed to the bag on the floor. "That's a bag with a blessing of each in there. You can have one and keep the rest."

Ursula blinked and her eyes returned to normal. The crashing of thunder and vibrations from the lightning stopped.

"Acceptable as long as I get to decide what happens in this room from now on." The Blue Crow said as she looked into the blessings bag and checked to see that each one was legit.

Kiran looked to both women on either side of him, who had each wrapped an arm around him and pressed their bodies to his own.

Ursula looked to all three of them.

"Normally I'd say to get a room, but you're already in mine."

She looked to Kiran. "Did you bring protection?"

Kiran gulped and shook his head, causing Ursula to laugh her ass off.

"Well then ladies, any intimacy with our Summoner will be prohibited if it's below his waist."

Then a light went off in Ursula's head.

"Actually I don't mind if you're all here. Ladies, you both owe me for starting a fight in here. I only have so many Bolting tomes lying around."

Dinner was a bit awkward at first, but Loki eventually found herself listening to people sitting next to her. Michalis and Valter discussed the best way to punish a traitor (a commonly visited topic of thiers'), and they both were amused as Loki kept cutting off Narcian to offer alternative ways to punish a traitor. Meanwhile Walhart, Aversa and surprisingly Kiran all took turns making fun of Chrom. At the center of the table, Ursula watched each conversation with a satisfied grin, as Lloyd and Linus both were curious as to what was going on.

Ursula was right, he stayed with Aversa well after moonrise had begun. But Aversa was dead wrong about how they spent their time. She'd ordered Kiran to bathe in private, and relieve his bladder. ,Once he was done, Loki was next. She had the three of them make her bed and then take turns saying what they liked best about her.

"You're just as unpredictable as the lighting you wield." Aversa said.

"Boring." Ursula said as she zapped her with a poke of Elthunder, causing her to hold her stomach in pain.

"You're truly an expert assassin. Nobody expects death from above." Loki commented.

"Heard it before." Ursula said as she poked Loki, the Trickster clutching her left breast after Ursula took advantage of the obvious design flaw in her costume.

"Fighting you is always an infuriating experience and I respect that." Kiran said.

"Blunt and to the point." Ursula said. "As always, your answers are perfect, Kiran."

Loki and Aversa shared a glance of solidarity for the first time as his answer was just as bullshit as their own.

"Well Kiran wins that lottery, so he gets to pick what part of the bed he sleeps on." Ursula said.

Kiran turned to her and gestured in confusion. "Why does that matter?"

Ursula smirked at the other two in the room and grabbed Kiran's hand – which coincidentally was pointing at her.

"Oh, now Kiran, that's quite bold of you-! But you're pointing at me, and how can I refuse such a choice from our great summoner." As she spoke she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't even say where I wanted to sleep, I just-"

But Ursula either wasn't listening or she just wasn't going to waste the opportunity. "Oh, you didn't even have to say it, how perfect! Well ladies, more bad news for you two. Kiran pointed to me, so it looks like you'll have to accept sharing him with a third party."

"Share him with somebody else?!" Loki asked as Aversa and her now shared a look of disbelief.

Ursula pulled Kiran towards her as she fell back on the bed, pulling his face into her cleavage despite his muffled struggles.

"Now, now Kiran. Don't fret. You're getting what you wanted." She made sure he couldn't move as she held his waist in place with her thighs while she scooted up on the bed so that she was by the rightmost pillow. Then she looked to Aversa and Loki.

"You two can sleep in the bed if you like, but know that Kiran and I are sleeping on the right side of the bed. You two can share the left side if you want."

Loki and Aversa scoffed at one another, refusing to take the space in spite of their pride.

Kiran freed his face from Ursula's chest, red face on display beneath his white robe. "No way to talk you out of this, then?" He asked, yet he didn't struggle.

"No. I want them to know that you're not going to give them special treatment just because they want your attention."

Ursula looked up to Loki and Aversa. "You two need to know that Kiran is busy all day. He rarely spends time with anyone for pleasure, and when he does, it's usually to reassure them or help with some task. You may have expected he'd have unlimited time with you, but know that even if he'd picked one of you over the other, he is but a man in charge of our tactics. He is first and foremost devoted to this Order of Heroes. Get used to sharing him. It's what everybody else does."

Loki sighed as her form shimmered, turning into a carbon copy of Eliwood.

"Ah, but Lady Ursula, are you really offering to share a bed with Lord Eliwood, Knight of Lycia? The man who defeated both the evil Black Fang, and Nergal?" She asked, speaking in a perfect imitation of his voice.

Ursula sighed. "Well I don't mind who you turn into as long as you give me and Kiran room to snuggle." She said and tightened her hold on his while she smiled at Loki. Kiran grunted "tight, tight thigh." as she was crushing him.

Loki shrugged. 'Worth a shot." She said, shimmering again to re-appear as Walhart.

"And you, Plegian wretch, would you lie with Walhart the Conqueror, or are you afraid he would conquer you?"

Aversa scoffed. "Loki, I'd be happy to sleep with any form you can conceive as long as I'm not sleeping with you."

Walhart looked surprised and warped again, this time into Kiran. "And now? What is your answer?" Loki asked.

"You've got him all wrong." Aversa said. "He's got a more reserved character. You're trying too hard to be alluring and it's not working with his more reserved self."

"That's right. Kiran looks perfect as he is. That imitation pales in comparison." Ursula seconded.

Aversa climbed into the bed and lay next to Ursula. "Can I at least hold his hand?" The Dark One asked."

Ursula laughed. "Well as long as he's not using that hand to hold me, I suppose I can allow it." She rolled over to the side so that both she and Kiran were on their side, his arm extended out from under her body for Aversa to grab.

Aversa looked to Loki. "The Blue Crow has us both beat. Now swallow what pride remains and join me. We'll have to share Kiran, but that also means we might have to share time – and space – with each other."

The clone of Kiran warped back into Loki's well endowed self, looking at Aversa with surprise.

"Well I suppose if it's to share Kiran, I'd accept, but I'm the one holding you up. You'll have to accept that if you want to sleep with me." Loki said.

Aversa grinned. "Suits me just fine. I like to be on top." Loki scowled at this, but complied despite that.

Loki laid down where Aversa was while the Dark Flier strategically moved her head so that it was to the left side of Loki's own, pressed against the pillow. Loki held her rival gentler than Aversa thought she would.

Ursula snapped her fingers and a few sheets fell over them once they'd settled in, Loki reaching out a hand to grab Kiran's own, and had to share it with Aversa.

"Tomorrow morning we'll go to the hotspring. We can sneak in after Camilla's group clears it." Ursula said.

"Good night, everyone." Loki said, giving Kiran – and by extension Aversa's hand a squeeze.

"Now sleep or I'll really get upset." Ursula said, leaving the group to lie there in silence. She grabbed a Sleep Staff from the side of the wall and cast it over the group, including herself before she dropped it to the floor, it's magic causing all four to fall asleep.

Author's note: The recent Forging Bonds event feels really odd. The whole 'Aversa and Loki want Kiran' thing feels really wish fulfillmenty and I felt like anything I wrote would reflect that unless it was A. writing that served to vilify both Loki and Aversa when they are allied units to The Order now, or B. writing that ignored Kiran completely and focused on either Loki or Aversa's time with The Order but that might come later, especially since Book 3 is on the horizon. Also I didn't really mention Owain or Kliff much, but the event just has them mostly as spectators.


	15. Name's the Same AKA: My Fair Lady

Koros45 doesn't own Fire Emblem Heroes

Name's the Same: AKA: My Fair Lady

Ursula prided herself on perfection. It was what distinguished her from the other members of the Black Fang. She was always precise, on time, and had no trouble dealing with anything The Black Fang asked her to deal with.

She found the world of Askr to be dull for the most part. The Summoner was dedicated, performing perfect strategies when the desperate Commander's failed, the prince and princess following at the Summoner's heels. The man's name was Kiran, but he kept any details of his personal life a secret. Ursula could respect the professionalism.

In any case she still felt like a vast ship without a rudder. Back in her Elibe, Sonia's orders were absolute and she had no greater joy than succeeding – in pleasing Sonia. The other woman shone with a pale glow that Ursula herself wished to achieve. Without her direct and concise orders, Ursula felt there as not much to look forward to.

Lloyd and Linus had settled in Askr fairly well, sparring with Legion and Navarre on a regular basis. They would make trips from the Grand Heroes' Manse to see their little sister, Nino. Often they invited Ursula, if only to meet with Jaffar as well and discuss things between the Four Fangs.

The problem with that was there wasn't much to discuss. The bratty Princess Veronica's contract on Ursula had ran out long ago and while she'd briefly considered rebellion with the other Grand Heroes it was the Summoner's presence that stayed her hand. Now they were facing the hordes of Death itself – herself, rather – and since the campaign against Muspell was at an end the army was all exhausted from starting another series of battles.

"... Prince Alfonse is marked for death." Jaffar's deep voice said.

Linus crossed his arms and scoffed. "Please. The amount of times we've all been cursed to die is uncountable. I seriously doubt our princeling is in trouble."

"Brother, let's think about this. This Hel woman is the Goddess of Death. It could have serious ramifications if it's true. Without a male successor, King Gustav may place everything on Princess Shareena." Lloyd said.

"Please! Her? I can't imagine her leading this place! The royalty here's already so disconnected from the situation! It makes Lycia seem like an outright paradise!" Linus said with a snort.

"Be as it may - " Ursula chimed in - "this is a desperate situation on our side. If the lordling does indeed perish it will cause panic. And even if that's not the case we still face a woman who claims to be master of Death herself. It is fortunate then, that we have an Angel of Death on our side." She said, and nodded to Jaffar.

The four of them talked about the subject for a few more minutes, and then Ursula got bored. Jaffar as usual had very little to say and the Reed Brothers could bicker among themselves on their own time. Ursula left the area after the conversation died down, saying a brief farewell.

Indeed, things were different without orders from her lady-

"Sonya!" A voice called.

Ursula froze as she heard Nino call out the name of her mother – and Ursula's superior. Could it be? Could Kiran have summoned the Four Fang's unofficial commander? Ursula stopped walking and turned to see Nino running, yelling out the name again.

Nino leapt into someone's arms as they caught her in an embrace, chuckling. Tall and graceful and dressed stylishly in hues of purple maroon and red. Ursula's eyes were drawn to the mystery woman's stockings, black laced, traveling high up to her mid-thigh, and her long black gloves that clung to her form. Nino's green wild hair and flapping blue robes unfortunately covered more of this enigma.

"Aunt Sonya, I missed seeing you today at magic practice!" Nino said, and the woman set Nino down, laughing.

"Well I promised Genny I'd eat breakfast with her. I suppose I'd better learn a duplication spell so I can make time for both of you!" The woman said with a laugh.

Nino pouted. "Hey! I can share just fine. I just missed you. I want to show you this move that Soren showed me! Elwind, go!" Nino shouted, firing a small blast of wind from her hand.

"Ah, very good!" The woman said, taking a step back to admire Nino's spellcasting and now Ursula could see it was not the Sonia she was thinking of. Nino would have called her 'mother' if that were the case. And on top of that this woman's skin wasn't the shade of flawless marble, or eyes a wise shade of gold. Rather, her skin was a pink hue. Still, the woman's figure and fashion sense were deadly deceiving. If her hair had been raven colored rather than purple it would have been enough to fool Ursula for a moment.

"And you did this all by yourself? With no magic tome to read from?" Sonya asked, putting a sleek black gloved hand to her jaw in thought.

"Nope! I can't read that language anyways! Soren says it's from Tellius and I don't know much about it, other than that heron lady from there is really pretty!" Nino said and this Sonya person looked surprised.

"Incredible! That's quite something. Mages in Valencia don't need tomes to cast spells – we use the magic in our bloodlines – but we still need to read a tome to understand the properties of the spell. Nino, I wonder if you can use this magic?" Sonya asked, giving herself space and casting her signature Dark Excalibur spell. Ursula had to brace herself from the powerful winds the spell created.

"That one?" Nino asked, scratching her head. "I don't know. Where is it in the book?" Nino asked, showing Sonya her own beat up magic tome and began to flip through it.

Ursula felt like a fly on the wall watching and figured now would be the best time to introduce herself.

"Nino, you know that spell of Excalibur is legendary on Elibe, yes?" Ursula asked. Sonya turned to Ursula and The Blue Crow couldn't help but notice her hold out an arm protectively around Nino.

"Oh, it's alright Sonya. This is Ursula. Black Fang, just like me." Nino said to the taller mage.

"Blue Crow. Ursula. Please to meet you." Ursula said, extending a hand to Sonya, who frowned, but clasped her hand nonetheless.

"Sonya. Vengeful Mage. Particularly if it involves tearing a girl away from her family." The purple haired woman said, meeting Ursula's gaze as she lowered the arm from Nino.

The woman's gaze made The Blue Crow feel nostalgic. It was the same gaze Sonia would give her when she asked about loyalties and her own expectations. A gaze of judgment.

"Rest assured, I have no wish to harm the child." Ursula said. "I merely noticed her ignorance to the Excalibur spell and wished to correct it."

"It may be legendary wherever you come from, but in Rigel and Zofia it's a mid class spell at best. I could teach her it with little trouble." Sonya said.

"Well Ursula just wanted to make sure I got it right is all." Nino said, trying to make it into a joke. "I can't read very much, so I'd be looking for it in this dusty old tome all day!"

"Oh, you don't need that book to be a good mage." Sonya said, gently closing the tome and giving Nino a smile. "Thank you for showing me Elwind – you'll have to teach it to me some day!" Sonya exclaimed and Nino blinked. "Wait, I know a spell you don't know! Yes! Of course I'll teach it to you. But right now I need to see Jaffar and my brothers." Nino said.

"Yes, of course!" Sonya said. "Run along to your family and I must thank you for introducing Ursula formally." The mage said. Nino gave Sonya a big embrace and Sonia returned it before Nino ran off. "Bye Aunt Sonya! Bye Ursula! See you later!" She said, running up the hill to the rest of the Fangs.

Which left Ursula with the other mage.

"Well I see you're still here." Sonya said, giving Ursula a glance. The gaze again. Ursula found herself at a loss for words – how embarrassing.

"I apologize. You remind me of someone from my world. You both have similar names. For a moment I was confused." Ursula admitted.

"Hmm. Nino's mother, right? We do have a similar name." Sonya said. "And according to Nino we dress similarly as well. Except as I stated before, I don't take kindly to tearing an innocent child from her family." Sonia said.

"What do you mean?" Ursula asked. "Lady Sonia is Nino's mother."

"By blood? Or perhaps another circumstance. Bear in mind I have heard tales of Elibe from others here. Others who were summoned from different times in Elibe. When Sonia revealed the truth about Nino." Sonya said. "Lyndis and Hector told me when I asked about Nino's family. Other than Jaffar and Canas, her foster brothers are all she really has." Sonia finished.

Ursula blinked, astounded at this information no one had cared to share with her.

"I didn't know. It is not my station to question my Lady Sonia. Merely to follow her orders." The Blue Crow said, dialing down the urge to blast away the slander with Blairwolf.

"Of course. You follow her like a well-groomed pup, don't you? What's the reward? Money? Power? Control? Is it really worth stepping on all those lives?" Sonya asked.

"Well you're misunderstanding the role of the Black Fang. We judge those who misuse their power-"

"I was not talking about your Black Fang. Merely about Nino. That girl is full of so much love yet your master deprives her of it for so long. It's disgusting." Sonya frowned.

"My name and appearance has confused some others from your world and it was a minor mistake. I need to know if it's going to be a problem between us." Sonya said.

Ursula laughed. "Of course not. I have no ill will towards the child. You may have heard I ordered her death the night of the assassination, yes? It was Lady Sonia's order and I do not question those orders."

"I'm getting tired of hearing that name." The other mage said, folding her arms. "I'm going to deposit some feathers. I hope that the next time we meet it will be more pleasant. Think on why your master ordered the death of her own daughter. It might show you a clue into her character." Sonya said before she walked away.

/

Ursula found it was next to impossible not to dwell on what Sonya had said about her former master. It certainly fit with Kiran's own criticisms of Sonia, yet she still doubted fervently. How could they not see how perfect the gold-eyed woman was? Ursula urged her steed onward to a barren outcropping where she would begin her weekly practice of Keen Blairwolf. The weapon was designed to tear cavalry based fighters to shreds and was very effective against a swordsman like Lord Eliwood.

The fired wolf head of blue tore through the ground, leaving a torn up ditch as it dissolved. Ursula missed her Bolting tome but at the moment this would do until the day she either got a refine or another version of herself in some ridiculously festive gear appeared in Askr.

The spell was weaker than she though. Ursula put more magic into it, making sure she was sitting with her best posture as she fired the tome's spell again. This wolf head was larger and traveled further, yet it wasn't enough. Her heart wasn't in the casting today. Ursula was frustrated but knew rest would do her body good. Her steed would need it as well – the path she'd traveled to arrive here was a long one.

She did a set of ten more Keen Blairwolf attacks before leaving the area, feeling hollow inside. It wasn't a feeling she was used to, or liked for that matter.


End file.
